


THE SUPERGIRL WHO FELL TO EARTH

by ksennin



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Wonder Woman [5]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksennin/pseuds/ksennin
Summary: When a surprising new arrival from lost Krypton arrives on Earth, how will react the heroes of the world and the less benign characters elsewhere?Based upon a story by Jeph Loeb and Michael Turner featured in the Superman-Batman comic, issues #8-13.   Told now without any damn censoring.Featuring Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Artemis, Darkseid, Big Barda, and many more.X-rated.  M/F, F/F, M/F/M, M/F/F/F sex.  Warning for NC elements.





	1. SLIM AND BLONDE, AND YOUNG AND LOVELY, THE GIRL FROM KRYPTON GOES WALKING BY

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is an adult-themed parody. Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Batman, the New Gods and all related characters are property and copyright of DC Comics, a Time Warner company. Read their comics.
> 
> WARNING: This story contains explicit descriptions of extreme sexual events. NO MINOR SHOULD READ THIS. If you are below your country's age of legal majority, kindly bugger off.

PROLOGUE: DOWN WHERE IT'S WETTER, TAKE IT FROM ME

 

The murky depths were lit by the eerie green glow. 

It had plunged into the sea, a few miles off the East   
Coast of the United States, after its fiery passage   
branded the skies. The meteorite's remains were a   
multitude of crystalline fragments, glowing ominously   
with radioactive signatures. A few had different hues,   
but most were the pale green he knew well. He still   
was uncomfortable with the measures, the preparations   
he had taken in the past using this substance, but   
preparing for the worst was what he always did.

Despite the clumsiness forced by the complex deep-sea   
equipment he wore, he had already gathered most of the   
glowing pieces scattered about, when he found the   
center of the impact, and what it held. 

It should have been buried deep into the silt of the   
ocean's floor, but something had uncovered most of it,   
revealing its unearthly shape and the complex symbols   
engraved on the hull.

As the powerful lights of his equipment made the alien   
markings clear, his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Shit," Batman muttered.

"What is it?" Clark's voice sounded flat and distant   
in the headwear's comm. "You found something?"

 

PART ONE: SLIM AND BLONDE, AND YOUNG AND LOVELY, THE   
GIRL FROM KRYPTON GOES WALKING BY

 

"DAMN! LOOK AT DAT!"

"OH, BABY!"

She absent-mindedly strode past them, all long lines   
and gentle curves, dressed only in the wet cascade of   
long blond hair falling straight down her slender back.   
Her high, budding breasts proudly pointed up from the   
horizontal, barely moving with each step she took down   
the half-lit Gotham waterfront.

"Gotta be a supermodel or sumthin'! MAN! She's fine!"

"Supermodel? We bein' Punk'd or what?"

"Only rich'n'famous get punk'd, dog. Get real."

"'Em real?"

"Who cares?"

"She real?"

"Looks damn real enough to me, dog."

"Whatta fuck's she doin' here, butt-naked like dat?"

"Gift from God, dog, gift from God."

 

*********************************************

 

Ignoring Clark's questions, Batman muttered further   
curses. Whatever had exited the ship, it had reached   
Gotham City. His city.

He left his submersible in stealth mode at the dock,   
and raced into the city, his city, the black cape   
flapping behind him.

 

*********************************************

 

The thing with lights on front screamed loudly before   
it hit her. She frowned, baffled, stepping away from   
the ruined metal object. She saw it had been some kind   
of vehicle; an occupied one, too, and was disturbed by   
the noises from the man inside, the cries and moans of   
pain, so like those of the two males who had tried   
bothering her before.

Why did everything here break so easily?

 

*********************************************

 

A girl. It was a girl. A young girl, apparently human;   
but that could be faked. 

Chaos erupted in the busy street, cars crashing wildly   
all around her, while she walked unharmed through traffic.   
A car flipped noisily and she finally reacted to the   
wreckage was she causing. With a startled expression,   
she jumped up and away.

She could fly. Batman cursed again. Much louder.

Now he had to call in Clark.

 

*********************************************

 

She floated in mid-air, long hair flapping in the wind.   
Her eyes were caught by the flash of red and blue that   
rushed towards the falling blimp, another casualty of   
her presence.

Maybe she had Clark's hearing, too, but Batman still   
sneaked up on her. He sneaked up on everyone.


	2. NOT EVERY NUDE, UNCONSCIOUS, NUBILE GIRL WHO ENTERS THE BATCAVE ENDS UP IN BONDAGE

PART TWO:  NOT EVERY NUDE, UNCONSCIOUS, NUBILE GIRL    
WHO ENTERS THE BATCAVE ENDS UP IN BONDAGE  
   
   
"You used the Kryptonite?"  
   
"Yes.     
   
"And she-?"  
   
"Yes."  
   
"Then... She-?"  
   
"It rules out her being Daxamite.  But don't jump to    
conclusions."  
   
The tall, muscular man in the skin-tight red and blue    
costume frowned, worry filling his handsome features.     
"But what if it had-?"  
   
"She swam away all on her own from the crash, which was    
littered with it."  Batman's attention remained on the    
display before him, his gloved fingers dancing on the    
keyboards.  He had not removed his dark, molded cowl.      
"May have slowed her down, but I doubt she was harmed."  
   
"But Bruc-?"  
   
"Batman.  I wear the costume, you call me Batman.  You    
wear yours, I call you Superman."  
   
The Man of Steel nodded, and turned back to stare at the    
unconscious young girl, his heart racing.     
   
"Is...  all that necessary?"  
   
The girl was bound to an examination bench by massive    
metal restrains that kept her slender limbs spread apart,    
while multiple complex devices hovered over her.     
   
"Yes,"  Batman answered, not looking up from the display    
screens and their cascading readings.  
   
Superman looked away, uneasy.  "I don't like it.  She-"  
   
"She caused millions in damage.  It was sheer luck that    
there were no casualties."  
   
"But to hold her like that?"  
   
"How do you want me to hold her?  She could-"  
   
"She's just a girl-!"  
   
"LOOKS like just a girl."  
   
"A very young girl!"  
   
"I noticed."  
   
"She had nothing that-"  
   
"Noticed that, as well.  Hard not to."  
   
"That's not-!"  
   
"Please.  I put a bed sheet over her."  
   
The restrains suddenly gave way like paper, wet paper.  
   
Her yell shattered most of the display screens, but    
Batman had seen enough.  If her genetic makeup was not    
Kryptonian, it was a perfect duplication.  
   
Superman did not need that confirmation.  Rising up to    
join her near the craggy ceiling of the Batcave, he    
called to her in the same speech patterns she had used.     
   
In the same language.  In Kryptonese.  
   
   
*********************************************  
   
   
Her panic was soothed by his words, words she had not    
heard for so long, spoken in a soft, gentle voice, and    
as he came closer, she saw his eyes were kind, too.  
   
He was older than her, but handsome, so very handsome.  
   
   
*********************************************  
   
   
Blushing slightly, Superman took off his red cape and    
wrapped it around her, covering her nudity.  She was    
so young.  
   
"-Is she?"  
   
Superman glanced down at Batman and nodded.     
   
"Her name is Kara.  Kara Zor-El."  His voice quavered.     
"She-She is my cousin.  From Krypton."


	3. IT'S CALLED THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE, THAT SHOULD MEAN BEING ALONE

PART THREE:  IT'S CALLED THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE, THAT    
SHOULD MEAN BEING ALONE  
   
   
   
"I still don't like it."  
   
"You never like anything."  
   
Batman stood in the middle of the wide, crystalline    
enclosure, his silhouette a dark blot in the bright    
white expanse of Superman's Fortress of Solitude.  
He shook his head.  
   
"So after all this time, there is another Kryptonian    
survivor, who happens to be your relative, who also    
happens to arrive on Earth as well..."  
   
"Her ship tracked mine."  Superman walked closer.     
While Batman visited, he kept to the floor, as courtesy.  
"My father had shared his calculations with hers-"  
   
"Tracked yours.  Of course.  But she conveniently got    
delayed, got conveniently into suspended animation so    
she appears much younger than you and thus seemingly    
less threatening-"  
   
"You ran every test you could, and-"  
   
"That doesn't mean she isn't dangerous.  She could be    
a real Kryptonian, even be really related to you, yet     
still be a menace."  
   
"Please!"  
   
"She could've been in the Phantom Zone-"  
   
"There was no record of-"  
   
"There's no assurance the records you have were comple-"  
   
A metal door crumbled, and the young girl flew into    
the room, nearly naked, yelling loudly in Kryptonian    
as she tugged on a shredded red cloth, much like    
Superman's cape, whose opposite end was held by the    
teeth of an enraged white dog wearing a red cape of    
its own.    
   
"KRYPTO!  LET KARA ALONE!"  
   
Batman stared grimly, his features barring any show    
of amusement. "The dog doesn't like her."  
   
"Krypto doesn't like anyone.  KRYPTO!  LET HER-!"  
   
"It likes Diana."  
   
"Everyone likes Diana!  KRYPTO!  GET AWAY FROM KARA!"  
   
"You must get her some other clothing,"  Batman    
observed.  "Those robes keep falling off."  
   
   
   
*********************************************  
   
   
   
Her voice was high-pitched and with a faint nasal hint.  
   
"English,"  Superman said.  "Try to speak in English."  
   
She pouted and whimpered a sibilant reply.  
   
"You must practice,"  he insisted.  "English, please."  
   
She sighed.  "He hates me."  Her accent was very faint.  
   
"Batman?  He doesn't hate you."  
   
"He does not like me.  Like the dog."  
   
"Batman doesn't like anyone at first."  
   
"Are they all like him?"  
   
"They all-?"    
   
"The humans."  
   
"Kara, we're also human.  We just-"  
   
"We are Kryptonian!"  
   
"And they're Terran, and Terra, Earth, is our home now."  
   
She looked down, her long, golden hair covering her face.  
     
"But they are... so different."  
   
"No.  It just looks like that, but-"  
   
"They are so...  flawed.  The history you've shown me-"  
   
"Krypton had flaws, too.  We all do."  
   
"And so weak, too!  So fragile!  How can you-?"  
   
"How can I-?"  
   
"How can you live among them?  Even... take one of    
them as a... partner?"    
   
He frowned. She clearly did not mean Batman.  "You    
just need to be careful."  
   
She sat on a nearby crystalline counter, crossing her     
legs, and the red robe she wore parted all along its    
length.  Batman was right.  They were all too big for    
her, and somehow always came unfastened.     
   
"I just do not...  What is the word?  Get it?  Yes.     
I just do not get it."  
   
"What's there to 'get'?"  
   
"Why you do all this...  Why you... serve them."  
   
"Serve them?"  
   
"Yes!  Serve them.  Like a drone would!"  
   
"I help them, Kara.  We must all help each other."  
   
"Why would YOU ever need their help?"  
   
"Whatever our power, we all need others."  
   
"But how could you-?  How can-?  When you cannot even-?"     
She frowned, twisting her mouth to a side, in a gesture    
of thoughtfulness.  "Maybe that is all you know.  You    
just don't know better."  
   
"What do you mean?"  
   
She stood up, approaching him.  "You never knew Krypton."  
   
"I've-"  
     
"Not personally.  Only this world, only these people.     
These... Terrans.  You have never-!"  
   
"I've seen other worlds, too, Kara."  
   
"Really?"  
   
"Many others.  All just made me appreciate more my    
humanity."  
   
"Humanity?  What about your heritage as Kryptonian?"  
   
"I honor my heritage, Kara.  It is part of who I am.     
Just like being raised Earth is part, too."  
   
She shook her head, and hunched over, looking at her    
bare toes as she swung both her feet back and forth.     
"You thought you were the last."  She looked up at him,    
and switched to Kryptonese.  "But you are not alone    
anymore, Kal.  I am here."  
   
He smiled.  "Kara, I can't even begin to tell you how    
happy I am about finding you..."  
   
She stood up, smiling.     
   
"You are family, Kara.  A part I had thought lost."  
   
"Family."  She pursed her lips, and stretched, her robe    
falling to each side, its belt binding nothing.  Coming    
closer, she looked at him, tilting her head to a side.     
"Don't you get tired?"  
   
"Tired?"  
   
She moved much closer to him.  "Of having to be careful."  
   
Her eyes dug into his, and he looked away.  "No."  
   
"Really?"  
   
He turned and headed for the exit.  "You need clothes."  
   
"Really?"


	4. I WENT TO EARTH AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT

I WENT TO EARTH AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS   
LOUSY T-SHIRT

 

"THIS! Can I try this, too? THANKS!"

"Sure." Lois Lane kept her voice flat, as the blond   
teenager rushed into the changing room, yet again.  
"She seems so... young."

"Ah, yes," her husband replied, adjusting his glasses.   
He felt strangely uncomfortable in the clothing store,   
surrounded by its garish displays and color-saturated   
racks. 

"So very young."

He nodded again.

"Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Close to that, I estimate. With suspended anima-"

"Cool!" Kara returned in a rush, twirling before the   
body-length mirror. "I love this one!"

Lois pursed her lips. "Pretty... grown, for her age,   
though."

Clark Kent coughed. "Er... Isn't that a tad small-?"

"Oh, Kal! PLEASE!"

"Clark," Lois corrected her. "Clark Kent."

"Isn't it really too small?"

Watching her reflection, Kara stretched and arched her   
back. "Does it come in pink? LOUD pink?" Her eyes   
moved over the story for an instant. "There! COOL!"

Lois smiled. "Cool?"

"She's picking modern slang fast."

"But... 'Cool'?"

"She watched TV."

"Ah." Lois crossed her arms before her. "What else   
did she do at the Fortress?"

Clark frowned. "Uh, she watched TV. A lot."

"AWESOME! LOOK AT THIS! I SO WANT IT!"

"Maybe she did."

"She had to learn English, get acquainted with the   
culture."

"WOAH! THIS ROCKS!"

"Discovery Channel should have been enough."

"Lois, I could not stay with her all the time."

"You better hadn't," Lois muttered.

"OH, YEAH! COOL!"

"She really likes shopping," he observed, adjusting   
his thick, old-fashioned glasses over his nose.

Lois shrugged. "Some things are universal."

"Wait... Kara? You aren't going to put THAT on, right?"

The blonde vanished into the changing stall.

"Jailbait chic," said Lois, straightening the jacket   
of her no-nonsense suit. 

"What?"

"Girls dress sluttier every year." It pleased her   
that he did not notice such things.

"Sluttier?"

"WOAH! CHECK THIS OUT!"

Clark coughed louder. "Now, THAT IS JUST WAY TOO SMALL!"

Lois patted his shoulder. "Jailbait slut chic."

 

*********************************************

 

"They are being followed."

"By someone besides us, you mean."

"Yes, a man. Dark suit. Casual, yet stealthy. Wait...   
There."

"Ah. Interesting."

"He is very... good."

"Oh, yes."

 

*********************************************

 

"Well," Clark began, after a deep breath. "That was   
very enlightening. Thanks for the help, dear."

"Honey. Please. That was just the first store."

"COOL!"

 

*********************************************

 

A woman. A redhead. Athletic and assured in her stride. 

They had been following Clark and the girl. He had let   
them notice him, and as anticipated, the redhead was now   
following him. 

He was not dressed for a confrontation, but whoever may   
know of the girl, and about Clark, could be dangerous.   
Very dangerous. 

He had to risk it. He had to wait for the right moment,   
the right place.

He kept walking. He hated malls.

 

*********************************************

 

Clark could meet deadlines easily with super-speed, but   
she had to do her work the old way. Lois did not like   
leaving her husband with that teenage sexpot, but she   
was his cousin, wasn't she? 

She got on the cab, and waved goodbye. 

She was his cousin.

She was his damn cousin.

 

*********************************************

 

Clark and the girl were leaving the mall at last. 

Good. He really hated malls.

He followed for a while, as they headed in the direction   
of a nearby park. The redhead still followed him.

Reaching the entrance to a grimy alley, he casually   
turned into it and disappeared from view.

 

*********************************************

 

Men young and old stopped and stared. Women did as well,   
but their reaction was different, thought there were a   
exceptions, too. Clark noticed and frowned. She was   
just a girl. A young girl.

She wore low-waisted, hip-hugging jeans, platform sandals,   
and a midriff-baring top that Clark would have thought   
small for a toddler. Her hair flowed loose and her walk   
invariably captured the eyes of anyone not sight-impaired.  
But she was still just a young girl.

"Can't I carry those? It's all mine, no?"

"Uh, yes, but they are supposed to be heavy." To get   
his point across, he pretended to stagger beneath the   
mountain of packages and shopping bags.

"Heavy?" She frowned, and did that thing she did with   
her mouth and nose. "Ah. Appearances."

"Yes."

"It's stupid."

"It's necessary."

"To dress like that... Pretend like that... It's stupid!"

"Kara..." 

"You are just wearing dumb different clothes and those   
ridiculous things on your nose!"

"Glasses."

"How can they not know you?"

"Worked so far." He smiled, meekly, with just a glint   
of amusement in his eyes. 

"It's absurd!"

"People see what they expect to see."

"Then they are stupid!"

"It's not that simple. Even Lois did not-"

"Then she's stupid, too."

"Kara, please."

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. Ok?"

He sighed. "I'm sure you'll like Lois once you've   
spent more time-"

"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"I see how she looks at me. She hates me."

"She may just be a bit unsettled. You-"

"She's afraid I will mate with you."

The packages and bags almost fell, and he was not pretense.

"What-? She does not-! You cannot-!"

"We are the last Kryptonians. It's pretty obvious."

"O-Obvious? What-?"

"I mean, she isn't THAT dumb."

"Kara! That's ridiculous. Lois knows we are related-"

She shrugged. "We are Kryptonian. Only species with   
inferior genetics should worry about-"

"Kara, we are cousins. We are family. That's enough."

"Surely you don't think you can sire-?"

"Kara!"

She snorted a laugh. "With HER-?"

Clark Kent's voice changed, for a moment abandoning the   
soft passivity of his mild reporter persona. 

"Kara. I SAID ENOUGH."

Kara glanced back at him over her shoulder before   
shrugging and resuming her stride. "You are too old   
for me, anyway."

"Yes." He breathed out with relief. "I am."

"And she's too old for you."

"Lois isn't old."

"Cellular deterioration. It's started. I can see it."

"Kara!"

 

*********************************************

 

The redhead entered the alley with what she may   
regard as caution, but there was too much arrogance   
in her. She had no fear.

He knew about arrogance. He knew about fear.

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!"

"WHAT?" She stepped back, into a combat stance. She   
was lean, and very attractive.

"Take my wallet! My watch! Here-my PDA, too!"

She doubted for a moment. "I don't want-"

It was enough. "Take everything! Just don't hurt me!"   
He shoved the objects at her, and instinctively she   
grabbed them. 

"I can write you a check! Just let me go!"

"You are not fooling me." She threw his belongings away,   
and reached for him, seizing his wrist with a grip much   
stronger than that of any normal woman. 

 

*********************************************

 

"A stupid park? Why can't I see more of the city?"

"Was enough for one day. We were just supposed to shop,   
remember?"

"But we just got here!"

"You shopped for hours!"

"So? We just saw one mall!"

"Kara, we must go back to-"

"NO!"

"Kara-?"

"I don't want to! Back to that horrible place? To be   
alone all the time? AGAIN? NO WAY!"

A voice cut in, melodious and gentle, but full of firm   
conviction. "She is right, Kal-El."

"WHAT?"

He had to drop the parcels and take Kara's arm to keep   
her from overreacting dangerously. She still shook with   
surprise.

"But-!"

"It's alright," he said.

She walked within a few paces of them. "We must talk."

Placing both hands at her hips, Kara twisted her mouth   
and muttered in Kryptonese: "So who is Fat-Tits there?"

 

*********************************************

 

She barely registered how she had smashed feet-up against   
the wall, or how her hand was the one now being gripped   
firmly. But she recovered instantly, her legs sweeping   
wide about her. Pirouetting to her feet, she kicked out   
again, with power that could easily snap a man's neck. 

But he was now behind her.

Artemis cursed loudly in the dialect of Bana-Mighdall.

 

*********************************************

 

If there was any female more stunning than the young   
blond refugee from Krypton, it had to be the tall,   
black-haired beauty now facing them. Unlike Kara, she   
wore a loose, simple robe-like dress that covered her   
from the wide shoulders to just below the knees, yet   
still failed to diminish the wonder of her spectacular   
contours. 

Unlike Kara, this was not a girl, but a woman. In every   
sense. A Wonder Woman.

"Kara, this is Diana, Princess Diana of Themyscira,   
also known as Wonder Woman. Diana, meet my cousin Kara   
Zor-El, from Krypton."

"Hello, Kara. Please, call me Diana," she smiled with   
mild amusement, before adding in halting, accented   
Kryptonese: "Instead of 'Fat-Tits'."

Kara jumped back, and three feet off the ground. 

"KAL! She can speak-!"

Diana's smile grew even wider, as she also rose from the   
ground, her eyes leveling with Kara's. "Not fluently." 

"Er... Please excuse her, Diana. She's still learning-"

"That is why we must talk."

Kara frowned. "Talk about what? Kal, she is not from-?"

"Krypton?" She shook her head, eyes full of sincere   
concern. "No. I'm an Amazon."

"What is an Amazon?"

A new voice interrupted from below: "Diana. You may have   
misplaced this."

Kara exclaimed a short, shrill word in Kryptonese that   
made Clark blush and Diana lift an eyebrow. She pointed   
at the man in black cowl and cape carrying an unconscious   
red-haired woman over one shoulder. "He is just human!   
How does he do THAT?"

Clark shrugged. "He is Batman."

"I should be able to hear him come near!"

Diana smiled. "He is Batman."

"She should watch the language," Batman muttered.

 

*********************************************

 

  
"He cheated." Artemis shook her head. "Something in that   
crap he threw at me-!"

He nodded. "The PDA. Concentrated narcotic in a small   
extruded pin. Be more careful next time."

"You drugged me?"

"Should have knocked a man out in a pair of seconds."   
His eyes ran again over the Amazon's long, lean frame.   
"You are very strong."

"YOU CHEAT!"

Batman shrugged. "I don't play games."

"You were the one," Artemis said, her eyes narrowing. "When   
I was Wonder Woman. In that boy's club of yours. You would   
not let me have her chair."

"It was Diana's JLA chair."

"I WAS WONDER WOMAN-!"

"That is arguable."

"WHAT?"

A few paces away, Diana called out. "Artemis, please."

"Did you hear what this conceited, insufferable-?"

"We are here for her." She nodded towards Kara, who stood   
by with a guarded expression. "Not him."

"Later," Artemis hissed.

Batman smiled coldly.

"I don't know, Diana," Superman said at last, his Clark   
Kent clothes replaced by the tight red and blue outfit.   
"Kara is MY family. She is MY responsibility."

"She is an adolescent girl," Diana said. "With new-found   
powers she may not yet understand, much less control."

"I know that!"

"You cannot have her living in isolation in your Fortress."

"It's only until she's prepared-"

"She can get training in Themyscira. And companionship."

He breathed deeply. "He told you, didn't he?"

"Bruce and I shared concerns."

"Diana, she-she's all that remains of my-"

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know, Kal. But   
that makes it worse. She is your cousin. She should not-"

His eyes blazed with indignation. "You cannot imagine-!"

"I don't doubt you, Kal-El. I know you. But does she   
know herself?"

Superman lowered his head, and after a pause, nodded.   
"You are right. She needs human contact. More than I   
can offer."

Diana smiled. "I knew you'd understand."

Several feet away, her Kryptonian hearing rendering   
distance meaningless, Kara Zor-El pursed her lips. 

She was not amused.

 

*********************************************

 

Only after entering the Themysciran embassy, did Artemis   
ask Diana. "You let me go after him. After the Batman."

Diana nodded.

"Why?"

She sighed. "I thought you two would get along."


	5. YOU COULD DO WORSE THAN BEING INDUCTED INTO A RECLUSIVE, SINGLE-GENDER CULT SERVING ANCIENT THEOLOGIES

YOU COULD DO WORSE THAN BEING INDUCTED INTO A    
RECLUSIVE, SINGLE-GENDER CULT SERVING ANCIENT THEOLOGIES  
   
   
   
The two last children of Krypton passed through the high    
torus of clouds that hid Themyscira from the world, and    
began to descend slowly towards the green-shrouded island.  
   
"-And they are less... fragile than normal people, too."  
   
"Like us?"  
   
"No.  Only Diana.  Perhaps.  But the other Amazons can    
still can outmatch several normal men."  
   
"Big deal."  
   
"Don't be overconfident.  The amazons derive their youth  
and longevity from ancient powers-"  
   
"Magic?"  
   
"You may call it that.  Weapons infused with such powers    
could harm even us."  
   
"Really?"  She snorted in disbelief.  
   
"They are expert warriors, too.  You'll benefit from-"  
   
"Yeah, yeah.  You told me before."  
   
"Kara, this is for your own good."  
   
"Sure."  She saw the white marble buildings and wondered    
what would happen if she spit on one from this distance.  
"You like her, don't you?"  
   
"Who?"  
   
"Wonder Tits."  
   
"Kara!"  
   
"Was there ever anything?"  
   
"Diana's a friend.  A very close friend."  
   
"How close?"  
   
"Not like that."  
   
"She could, if she's as tough as you say."  
   
"Kara, she's a friend."  
   
"With no need to be 'careful'.  Unlike your-"  
   
"KARA!"  
   
"What?  I'm just saying!"  
   
Superman shook his head.  Diana was right.  He was    
getting tired of this.  "I love my wife, Kara.  Lois    
is everything I need."  
   
"Sure.  Sure."  She pursed her lips.     
   
Like Wonder Tits did not gave him a boner.  
   
   
   
*********************************************  
   
   
   
Kara frowned.  "A sword?  Why do I need a sword?"  
   
Artemis unsheathed her own blade.  "To learn balance,    
and control."  
   
"But... a sword?  It's silly!"  
   
The two stood at the center of a large outdoor arena,    
recessed into the rocky terrain, surrounded by stone    
carved steps, where Diana and a dozen other amazons    
sat, watching intently.  Like Kara and Artemis, all    
wore short robes tied closely to their fit bodies, and    
all sported the focused look of the involved connoisseur.  
   
Artemis smiled, and swung her blade in a basic figure    
eight pattern. A golden metal line coiled around the     
Amazon bracelet of her sword hand. "Are you afraid?"  
   
"Ha-Ha.  Bring it on."  
   
   
   
*********************************************  
   
   
   
Superman hovered near the top steps of the arena.  
   
"You didn't need to come,"  he told his dark-clad peer.  
   
"Yes, I did."  
   
"It's hot here."  
   
"I try not to look at the amazons."  
   
Superman smiled.  Bruce rarely joked.  "Really.  Do you    
need to wear all that here?  The cowl, and cape, and-?"  
   
"Yes."  
   
"Who here would-?"  
   
"You never know."  
   
Superman shook his head, smiling.  "First time here?"  
   
"Yes."  Batman's eyes scanned the arena steps, looking    
over the groups of fit, lightly-clad women, until he    
found Diana, dressed as plainly as any other Amazon.     
She noticed him, and waved.  He nodded back.  "Nice    
scenery."  
   
"Bruce..."  
   
"Batman.  I wear this, it's Batman."  
   
Superman sighed.  "You don't need-"  
   
"They do."  He tipped his head, towards the lower steps.     
Many amazons did glance up repeatedly, with conflicted    
eyes, at where the two of them stood.   "Most aren't used    
to seeing men among them.  The costumes help."  
   
"Maybe."  
   
"You know, this Artemis is rather good."  
   
   
   
   
*********************************************  
   
   
   
Kara's sword flew off her grasp, leverage overcoming    
the strength of her loose grip.  Her eyes grew wide    
and her reaction time speeded up as Artemis swung her    
sword towards her neck.  The Bana-Mighdallan Amazon    
stopped her blade inches away from contact, but Kara    
had already unleashed from her eyes a thin beam of    
searing red light.  
   
Artemis fell back with a curse, a vivid red line burned    
along her upper shoulder, where the heat-vision beam    
had grazed her.     
   
"A sword?"  Kara shrugged, crossing her arms before her.     
"Said it was silly."  
   
Artemis glowered, her angry silence magnified by the    
mutterings among the gathered amazons.  Finally, she    
rasped:  "You are missing the point."  
   
"No.  You do.  The point is that I don't need any silly    
weapons."  
   
"You don't know what you need,"  Diana said, rising to    
her feet.  "Not yet."  She stepped into the arena, and    
nodded at Artemis.  
   
The redhead grimaced and nodded back, walking away.  
The seated amazons began to vacate the lower rows of    
seats.  
   
"Let's try without weapons, then,"  Diana said.  
   
Kara smiled smugly.    
   
   
   
*********************************************  
   
   
   
"They can't."  
   
"Yes, they can.  Let them."     
   
"But they...  Someone may get hurt."  
   
"Yes.  That is the point."  
   
"But Kara is-!"  
   
"Trust Diana."  
   
Superman blinked twice and breathed out.  "Fine, but-?"  
   
"Ouch.  THAT had to hurt."  
   
"My God!  How can-?"  
   
"Diana is so good."  
   
"I can't watch this."  
   
Batman ducked a huge piece of granite sent careening    
through the air.  "Your loss."  
   
   
   
*********************************************  
   
   
   
"OW!  O-O-OW!"  
   
"Give up."  
   
"YOU BITCH!"  Kara cried out in Kryptonese.  
   
Diana smiled, and squeezed harder.  "Give up."  
   
"OW! YOU DAMN BITCH!"    
   
Kara was face down against a surface of impacted,    
highly-compressed rock, the upper layers of sand blown    
away by repeated impacts, with her body being literally    
embedded several inches into the material.  Her arms    
were twisted and locked firmly behind her back by Wonder    
Woman hold, while the Amazon's hips were positioned to    
keep the girl's crossed legs bent backwards and up    
towards the buttocks.     
   
Diana's face held an expression of focused strain as    
she forced the Kryptonian teenager to stay motionless    
against the face of Gaea, keeping her from flying,    
while the lock's leverage neutralized her superior    
strength.  
   
"Kara, you keep struggling and you could hurt yourself.     
Give up."  
   
"FUCK YOU!  DAMN STUCK-UP FAT-TITTED BITCH! O-OW!"  
   
In an instant, Diana had released Kara and stood    
calmly several paces away.  
   
"I know how to fight, Kara.  You don't.  That IS the point."  
   
"I DID NOT GIVE UP!"  
   
The young girl then began to cry.  
   
   
   
*********************************************  
   
   
   
"Had to be done.  We can't have a spoiled brat with    
your powers running around.  Discipline is important."  
   
Superman stared back at Batman and shook his head.  
"I don't know.  I should-"     
   
"Trust Diana."  
   
"She-"  
   
"Trust Diana."  
   
He looked up and began to rise off the ground.     
   
"I must go."  
 Batman nodded, watching the other leave. He had to get   
back to his city as well. But a voice stopped him   
before he left the arena.   
  
"It IS 'later'."   
  
He regarded the tall Amazon, whose long red hair was   
gathered in a tight bun. The sparse white training   
robe showcased the athletic condition of her long, taut   
figure. Her eyes were full of barely-contained   
belligerence.  
  
"It is necessary?"  
  
Artemis nodded.  
  
"The girl hurt you."  
  
"Only a scratch. Didn't even bleed."  
  
"You were wearing the Gauntlet of Atlas, multiplying   
by ten your normal strength."  
  
"Not anymore." She lifted her hands, showing her arms   
bearing only normal, featureless bracelets.   
  
"An Amazon's normal strength is nearly ten times that   
of a man."  
  
"So? Are you afraid?"  
  
He shook his head. "You should have kept the Gauntlet,   
to keep it fair."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"The bruises are fading."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Maybe I was too rough on you. I am sorry."  
  
Kara shrugged, not turning to see the Amazon Princess.   
She stood at the balcony of her newly assigned quarters   
at the Amazon royal palace. The Spartan room was as   
uncluttered as the clear night sky, its mirror-polished   
floor empty of anything but a cot and a small table.   
In a corner, the still unpacked bags of her recent   
shopping were Kara's only personal belongings.   
  
"I'm sorry for.... what I said. Fat tits and all that."  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Actually, your tits awesome. Really. I wish-"  
  
"Forget about it."  
  
"But isn't it hard to find clothes that fit-?"  
  
"Kara, you should not have struggled past the point-"  
  
"Ok, I suck. I get it."  
  
"You will learn."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Kara turned towards the black-haired Princess.  
  
"Why should I learn to fight? Why would I want to?"  
  
Diana stood silent a moment. Such a question to an   
Amazon resembled a query about why to breathe.  
  
"You have great powers."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So you have a responsibility-"  
  
"Maybe I don't want it." Kara strode closer. "Maybe   
I don't want to hurt anyone. Maybe I hate fighting.   
It's crass."  
  
"Because of your powers, there will come moments when-"  
  
"Maybe they never will. Maybe I'll just walk away.   
Or fly away. There are others like you around, ones   
who can fight, who want to fight. So?"  
  
"Well... It may not be that easy."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to be a soldier, or a fighter, or   
a hero, or anything that serves these dumb Earthlings.   
Maybe I just want to be me."  
  
Diana frowned. There was a point to her words.  
  
"Who are you, then, Kara?"  
  
She lowered her eyes. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
He had sparred with Diana, but Artemis was different.   
  
Centuries ago, the amazons of Bana-Mighdall splintered   
from the Themysciran amazons, and it showed. Artemis   
retained the hardcore attitude towards combat, but her   
technique resembled more Asian-derived modern martial   
arts. Muay Thai, with some Krav Maga, perhaps.   
  
It was interesting.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"Even if you do not wish to engage in any physical   
confrontations, You have to learn control. With your   
powers, you could easily harm others if you are not-"  
  
"'Careful', yes, I know." She sighed. "So isn't there   
any other way besides thru fighting?"  
  
Diana frowned, and for an instant, did not know what to   
answer. "I-I suppose there may be, but..."  
  
"Can't I do instead... dancing, or something?"  
  
"Dancing?" Diana shifted uneasily. "I think we could   
focus on gymnastics."  
  
"What about dancing? Oh, I'd love that. I don't recall   
learning much back home, in Argo, and I was watching this   
here channel with all this music where-"  
  
"Ah, maybe my friend Mala could-"  
  
Kara's eyes narrowed. "You know how to dance, right?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Artemis bent over, eyes closed, fighting for breath.   
  
"You- You-"  
  
"You are good."  
  
Artemis shook her head. "You bastard. You... You're   
the best I've ever... Fuck! Not even Diana... Bastard!"  
  
"There are others better."  
  
"Bullshit." Gasping, she straightened her back.  
  
"Must go now," he said, but she saw him grimace.  
  
"You're hurt?"  
  
"I said you were good."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Let me see." Her hands examined his torso skillfully.   
"May be a rib."   
  
"It's nothing. The knee came close."  
  
"You must get taped, and rest."  
  
"I don't need rest."  
  
"We shall see. Come. I'll take care of you."  
  
Batman's voice let his irritation show. "I said it's   
nothing."  
  
"You arrogant imbecile, I'm going to take you to my   
room and take care of you, do you understand?"  
  
Batman's eyebrows rose under his cowl.   
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"I love music, but-"  
  
"You can't dance. Woah."  
  
"Well, I was more interested in-"  
  
"That's weird. How could you-?"  
  
Diana shrugged. They sat on the balcony rail, under   
the stars, heights being of no concern to them. "When   
I was raised, there was no one else my age, and-"  
  
"No other children?"  
  
"No. I was-"  
  
"That's really weird! None at all? No wonder you're   
a... What's the word? Tommy Boy?"  
  
"Tomboy?"  
  
Kara bit her lip. "So you were alone, in a way, too."  
  
"You feel alone now?"  
  
Kara hunched her shoulders. "Yes. No. Uh, yes."  
  
"You have people who care-"  
  
"It's just so weird. Everything. This planet, these   
people. And Kal-El..." She shook her head.   
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He treats me like a kid."  
  
"You are not a kid."  
  
"Tell him that."  
  
"He's concerned for you."  
  
"Like for a kid!"  
  
"How do you want to be treated?"  
  
"Like a woman!"  
  
Diana nodded, and moved closer. "Kara. I understand.   
He's your only family now. A stranger you had never   
met is now the only link to your past life. Of course   
you will feel attached-"  
  
"We are the last two Kryptonians. It just makes sense."  
  
"Kara, he is your cousin, and he sees you as-"  
  
"You do have the hots for each other, don't you?"  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
The kisses changed tenor constantly, going from doubtful   
reserve, to angry competitiveness, and to anxious hunger.   
  
In this, too, the red-haired Amazon was different.  
  
Artemis closed the door with her back.   
  
They never reached the bed.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
It was nighttime at Themyscira, but there were places   
which knew far greater darkness. In perhaps the most   
fearsome of them, a cold, deep voice spoke softly.  
  
"Get her. Get the girl who fell to Earth."  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"We are only-"  
  
"Please! I see how you look at each other!"  
  
"Kara, I care deeply for him, yes. But we are just   
friends, and he loves-"  
  
"Lois, Lois, Lois. It's always Lois! RAO! I'd get   
it if it was you -you're so awfully gorgeous and all!   
But... LOIS?"  
  
"Kara, love is-"  
  
"I mean, can they even fuck at all?"  
  
"Kara!"  
  
"He could kill her just by-!"  
  
"That's their private-!"  
  
"Have you fucked him?"  
  
"That isn't-"  
  
"SO YOU DID! SHIT! DO YOU TWO STILL FUCK?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"WHY THE HELL CAN YOU FUCK HIM, EVERYONE CAN FUCK   
HIM, BUT I CAN'T-?"  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Artemis ran her hands feverishly thru her unbound red   
hair, and then over his muscular arms and chest, her   
fingers raking long streaks on his skin while she   
shook in delicious spasms, her strong back arching   
violently with each orgasmic convulsion.  
  
And she had thought his fighting skills were amazing.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"Kara, he's your cousin!"  
  
"We are Kryptonians! Our genetic-!"  
  
"It's a moral issue."  
  
"Moral? Earth morals? We are Kryptonians!"  
  
Diana chose to let that one pass. "You've barely met   
him! How can you know-?"  
  
"Who else is there for me? Who else could there be?   
WE ARE THE LAST! THE LAST! He's the ONLY ONE!"  
  
"But you are just a girl!"  
  
"YOU, TOO?"  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"You could have told me. Before."  
  
"Told what?"  
  
"That you... That I'd be... You know."  
  
"Oh, that. Big deal. Don't let it go to your head."  
  
"How did-?"  
  
"I just don't like men much."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Too ugly. Too smelly."  
  
"Ah, must have bathed today, then."  
  
"This was just a thing. Just... happened."  
  
"Just a thing?"  
  
"We had a good fight. We fucked. No big deal."  
  
He nodded. It had to be an Amazon thing. Leaning to   
a side, he caressed her hair. Unbound, it could be a   
liability in combat. "If you had told me... I could   
have been... gentler."  
  
"Gentler? What for?"  
  
"To make it better for you."  
  
"Fuck you. Like it could be."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"Very funny."   
  
"I don't get that a lot."  
  
She kissed his chest, and ran one finger over one of   
his raised scars. "You have many of these."  
  
"I do get that a lot."  
  
"Don't get me wrong." She bit on his nipple. "I still   
don't like men."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"This'll seem stupid in the morning."  
  
"It's three hours to morning."  
  
"Enough for a quickie, then."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"Kara! KARA!"  
  
The girl had rushed into the night sky and disappeared.   
Just when she was just starting to reach her.  
  
She flew past the gardens, towards the forest beyond.  
  
  
The boom thundered then.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"WHAT? By Bast's Hairy Cunt! I was about to-!"  
  
"No. Outside. There. Again."  
  
"OUTSIDE? FUCK OUTSIDE! GET-BACK-INSIDE-ME!"  
  
"Boom tube. Follow me."  
  
He gathered his things and ran out.  
  
Artemis closed her eyes hard. "SHIT!"   
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"PRINCESS!"  
  
"FALL BACK!" Diana landed on the beach, before the   
gathered contingent of Amazon guards, their shields   
and spears ready for combat. "FALL BACK!"  
  
"WE STAND BY YOU!"  
  
"NO! FALL BACK!"  
  
The creatures walking through the surf towards the   
Amazon line were enormous silhouettes in the pre-dawn   
darkness. Yet Diana recognized their monstrous   
shapes.  
  
"Doomsday,� she muttered, her stomach tightening into   
a knot, as the things approached, myriads of white-bone   
protrusions raised from the gray-hued skin of their   
inhumanly massive bodies.  
  
The original nearly killed Superman. An artificial   
duplicate almost defeated her once.   
  
Marching towards Themyscira, the grotesque invaders   
numbered at least a hundred.


	6. CHEAPER BY THE DOZENS

CHEAPER BY THE DOZENS  
  
  
Batman ran through the paved path, towards the nearby   
beach, being overtaken every few seconds by an Amazon   
warrior in full battle armor.   
  
He had barely gotten his boots and lower suit on.  
  
"I knew you'd run away afterwards," Artemis said,   
suddenly catching up, naked but for her longbow and   
quiver. Before he could reply, she had raced past,   
leaving him behind with ease.   
  
"Batwing online," he muttered into a small device.   
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"Shit." Artemis stopped and loaded her longbow. The   
things were ignoring Diana's orders to stop, and would   
be on top of her in seconds. She pulled the line taut   
and released her arrow. Shot with Amazonian strength,   
it could pierce armor-plate steel.   
  
It struck the nearest creature, and shattered harmlessly.  
  
"SHIT!" Dropping her bow, she adjusted the Gauntlet of   
Atlas around her right bracelet and ran to Diana's side.   
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Princess Diana struck with her gift of Olympian power,   
channeling the power of Gaea, the Earth itself. To   
her surprise, the creature's head shattered completely   
and it fell, lifeless. But the next one rushed at her,   
so she grabbed and twisted, throwing it to a side and   
into the path of its companions. She tried to fly up,   
but one assailant reached with a long arm and grabbed   
her leg.  
  
With a yell, Artemis punched at that creature's left   
knee, bringing it down, and Diana kicked out with her   
other leg, freeing herself.  
  
"GET BACK!" she told Artemis, while charging at the   
attackers. Even if their durability was obviously far   
short of the real Doomsday, the things remained deadly   
dangerous.  
  
"HELL, NO!" The redhead ducked a wild swing and swept   
another monster off its feet. "SHIT! FLANKED!"  
  
The creatures were indeed flanking the two ferocious   
amazons, marching towards the defenders lined at the   
edge of the nearby forest. Arrows and spears thrown   
with Amazonian strength failed to halt their advance.  
  
"GET BACK!"   
  
A sound then filled the air for an instant and two   
missiles struck the advancing monsters, the explosion   
breaking their ranks and destroying half a dozen of   
them.   
  
The Batwing circled briskly and fired another barrage,   
which showered the amazons with granite-like debris.   
Kneeling by them, a panting Batman gasped instructions   
into the device that remote-controlled his black-hued,   
custom-modified aircraft.   
  
"BATMAN!" Wonder Woman struggled beneath a pile-up of   
the creatures, while Artemis ducked and rolled between   
three others. "RETREAT! GET THEM TO RETREAT."  
  
"GET HERE NOW!" Batman barked at his device, before   
flinching with a new explosion. "Last two missiles.   
Damn. I hate this." He barked a code, and the Batwing   
rose, circled, and dove at the attackers.  
  
"Will need a lift home now," he muttered just before   
the explosion scattered the Amazon line and fell several   
palm trees.  
  
Batman cursed. He had almost been crushed, but two of   
the armored women had saved him, taking the brunt of the   
falling trunk on their shields.   
  
A third of the creatures still stood, still advancing.   
Another third continued to engage Wonder Woman and Artemis.  
  
"NOW!" Batman yelled at his communicator. "WE NEED YOU NOW!"  
  
The Amazon Princess yelled loudly as she shot up into   
the sky, with a thick mass of creatures holding to her.   
A second later, she struck the sand in a brutal dive,   
dislodging most of her foes and shattering several.  
  
His two Amazon helpers yelled as well, as they struck   
with their swords. The creature over them ignored the   
deep bite of sharp metal on its forearms and slapped   
the warriors away brutally. Batman jumped forward and   
rolled, just in time to keep from being crushed by a   
massive fist, but he knew better than to try to fight   
back physically.   
  
Another monster attacked a group of nearby amazons,   
and Batman threw a couple of capsules from his utility   
belt at its back. The thing fell, with its torso in   
flames. His own opponent swung again at him, and the   
smoke capsules he had thumbed fell as he ducked, making   
his visibility vanish as well.  
  
"BATMAN!"   
  
Despite the smoke, he felt it, and just as Artemis   
yelled, he reached out, grabbing whatever it was she   
had thrown at him; as if any weapon would be of use.   
Ducking again, he realized it was a golden metal coil.   
  
The Gauntlet of Atlas.  
  
"SHIT!" He slipped it over his glove, barely missing   
being decapitated by a close sweep of the brute's arm.   
Why was she so stupid? It would only make him as   
strong as the amazons and how much good was that doing   
them? Then the thing rushed at him, and he vaulted   
over the towering monster with a twelve-feet jump.   
  
He hit the sand, rolled to his feet, and ran towards   
where Artemis was being surrounded, his own enemy in   
pursuit. Halfway there, he removed the Gauntlet, and   
yelling her name, threw it at her.  
  
It fell to the sand, several feet short.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Wonder Woman had one of the monsters by a leg and was   
using it as a bludgeon against the others, when she   
saw the failed Gauntlet throw. Cursing, she struggled   
through the throng of enemies, willing herself to get   
there in time.  
  
But she did not.   
  
A flash of red and blue got first.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Superman dropped Batman and Artemis by the forest, and   
flew through the edge of the skirmish, throwing the   
forerunning Doomsday copies back at the surf line.  
  
He was joined by Wonder Woman a second later. "And Kara?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! WE MUST STOP THEM FIRST!"  
  
He nodded, eyes narrowed. "Lesser copies. They don't   
seem to be alive."  
  
"NO! THEY SHATTER INTO RIGID FRAGMENTS! LIKE GOLEMS!"  
  
"Animates," Batman muttered through the Justice League   
communicator. "They are synthetic animates. Must be   
Doctor Bedlam. From Apokolips."  
  
The Man of Steel moved forward, facing the center of the   
advancing mass of the remaining forty creatures.  
  
"GET BACK."  
  
His eyes became red.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
  
Superman hovered over the smoldering remains of the   
invading horde.   
  
"The real Doomsday wouldn't have felt that."  
  
"Lucky us," Batman muttered.   
  
"You are a lousy throw," Artemis told him irritably,   
shifting through the ashes for the Gauntlet of Atlas.   
"If I can't find it, I'll-!"  
  
"Throwing it in the first place was dumb."  
  
"You're an ingrate, too."  
  
"You should not fight with your hair loose, too."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Superman looked away, embarrassed by the redhead's nudity.   
  
"And Kara?" he asked.  
  
Wonder Woman shook her head. "She vanished."  
  
"Vanished? How? When?"  
  
"Just before the attack."  
  
"Damn brat should have helped us," Artemis spat.  
  
"Two," Batman muttered, frowning. "There were two."  
  
"Two what?"  
  
"Booms. Damn. There were two boom tubes."


	7. VISIT EXOTIC PLACES, FIGHT PARADEMONS

VISIT EXOTIC PLACES, FIGHT PARADEMONS

 

"You're early."

"There's no time to waste." Batman walked into the  
tastefully-decorated suburban residence, past the  
unusually tall woman wearing just a wrapped towel on  
her head and another on her torso, barely covering  
from her pubis to halfway up her large bosom.

"Barda." A grim Superman followed, not acknowledging  
the bare muscular limbs and bulging cleavage of the  
woman towering a full head over even his tall frame.  
He was in no mood for her usual teasing.

"Barda, thank you," Wonder Woman said, reaching to  
clasp hands. "I'm sorry about the hurry."

Big Barda, former leader of the Apokolipsian Furies,  
nodded. "Don't worry. I understand."

"We must get to Apokolips," Batman said. "Did you  
manage to contact Scott?"

"No," she replied. Scott Free was her husband and  
fellow Apokolipsian refugee, who Earthlings knew as  
Mister Miracle, the peerless escape artist. "Scott  
disappeared last week, during his latest tour. No  
news yet."

"Hera help him! Aren't you worried?"

Barda shrugged, her skimpy towel threatening to drop.  
"Happens all the time. He'll get back. Always does.  
It's what he does."

Batman grunted. "Then we'll need you to lend us a  
Mother Box, to open a boom tube-"

"Don't be stupid," Barda said, casually taking off  
the towels. "I'll go with you."

Batman lifted one eyebrow, finally forced to take  
notice. Even nude, few women could look impressive  
if standing close to Diana, yet Barda quite managed.

Superman frowned. "You don't need to-"

"Don't be an idiot." She opened a secret panel in the  
wall, behind the entertainment center, revealing her  
armor and an extensive cache of Apokolipsian weaponry.  
"Want to get out alive, right?"

Batman nodded, looking past Barda's wide-shouldered  
frame at the high-tech cache, which included a spare  
pair of anti-gravity discs. "Will need to borrow some  
of Scott's things."

Barda looked over her shoulder, smiling. "Take anything  
of his you want. He won't mind."

Batman chose to ignore the subtext.

 

*********************************************

 

Removed from Earth by more than just distance, the dark  
world of Apokolips stained the cosmos with its massive,  
foreboding presence, the craggy surface pock-marked by  
the gigantic fire-pits whose unholy glow revealed the  
overcrowded misery of its war-torn cities and the barren  
starkness of its desolate geography.

The ruler of this world of cruelty and suffering had  
a presence that mirrored the attributes of his domain.

Or maybe it was the other way around.

"They are here," said Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips.  
His voice was emotionless, but his eyes showed a hint  
of red fire. "Welcome them."

 

*********************************************

 

Batman had wanted Mister Miracle for subtlety, to enter  
Apokolips undetected. Without him, what remained was  
brute power, but with Barda at the side of Superman and  
Wonder Woman, they were well provided. The Dog Soldier  
armies attacked almost immediately, and the parademon  
squads blotted the smoke-shrouded sky, just to fall  
before the might of the two warrior heroines and the  
Kryptonian powerhouse, who fought with a fearsome rage  
rarely seen in him.

Meanwhile, Batman disappeared into the shadows.

He had his ways.

 

*********************************************

 

They stormed Darkseid's inner citadel, and there the  
faceless troops withdrew. They would face Darkseid's  
Elite now.

Glowing Mega-Rod in hand, Barda rushed with a savage  
battle cry into a horde of Bedlam's animates, just as  
Superman fell gasping, his strength siphoned away by  
the insectoid-armored Mantis. The ravenous energy  
leech shouted in glee at the feast of Kryptonian power,  
but his voice turned to pain as Wonder Woman came to  
Superman's aid. Using only perfectly leveraged moves  
instead of brute power that could be absorbed, the  
Amazon Princess dislocated the Apokolipsian's arms,  
rendering him unconscious with pain.

"Thanks," Superman muttered, getting back to his feet.  
His eyes focused into X-ray vision, and he gritted his  
teeth in anger. "Darkseid. Kara."

Wonder Woman saw his anger rise. "Wait! We must work  
together!"

But Superman had already rushed away, the stone and  
metal of the citadel almost insubstantial before him.

Wonder Woman cursed under her breath. Barda could not  
fly, and she could not leave her behind.

The courtyard was then filled with loud, shrill laughter.

"Granny Goodness," Barda muttered, kicking open a path  
through the dismembered remains of Bedlam's animates.

The gray-haired trainer of Darkseid's forces came into  
view, her stocky body and hag-like face showing only  
the mirth of hate approaching fulfillment.

"The traitor and the Amazon," Granny spat. "A good  
harvest for today."

The Female Furies, Granny's deadliest warriors, slowly  
surrounded the two heroines.

"Looks like it's just us girls," Diana muttered.

 

*********************************************

 

"The Batman, I presume?"

He had abandoned the borrowed flying harness after  
narrowly escaping several squads of armored guards  
riding gigantic dog-like creatures. But on foot in  
the narrow corridors of the underground armory compound,  
Batman had come face to face with a man incongruously  
dressed in what resembled European Renaissance finery,  
complete with a jeweled rapier at his side.

Kanto, he recalled. Darkseid's master assassin, who  
affected such stylistic conceits.

"I heard much of you, Earthling," Kanto said, with a  
cruel, mocking smile, and quaintly-accented English.  
"Let's see if you live up to your fame. Or die to it."

According to the files, like Scott Free, Kanto had  
strength and speed above normal humans, but nowhere  
near true superhuman levels, or even Amazons. But as  
Kanto unsheathed his thin rapier and a matching long  
dagger, Batman knew he had to worry not about power,  
but skill. Deadly skill.

Batman wielded his sharp-edged, paired Batarangs barely  
in time to block the initial attack, combining quick,  
efficient techniques from Filipino escrima with  
obscure tactics from Japanese niten-ichi-ryu kenjutsu.  
Kanto's style recalled certain Italian schools of  
swordsmanship. Florentine, maybe. But not quite.

But after the first lightning-fast seconds of engagement,  
Batman knew he could not beat the assassin at his game.  
Not only did the narrow corridor favor linear fighting  
and the longer reach of the rapier, Kanto's specialized  
skills were simply superior.

"I'm disappointed, human," Kanto said, his arrogant  
disdain shown by calmly affording to step back and taunt.  
"I was led to expect a better game out of you."

Batman feinted a complex attack and barely survived  
Kanto's masterful riposte. Despite the reinforced fabric  
of his Bat-costume, a bloody gash was left on his right  
shoulder.

Kanto, however, was face-down, unconscious, his long  
hair bloody from the scalp-wound where the saucer-like  
antigravity disc had struck, its too-fast-to-be-seen  
deployment hidden by Batman's feints within feints.  
Borrowed from Mister Miracle, the foot-supporting  
hovering discs required for flying a deep mind-link and  
training that Batman lacked, but using them for simpler  
tasks was not as difficult. Kanto had still managed to  
parry one of the two disks just as the other impacted  
his head.

"I don't play games," Batman said, calmly using a  
taser from his utility belt on Kanto, repeatedly and  
from a cautious distance, to make sure, before he  
casually jumped over the fallen assassin.

 

*********************************************

 

"KARA!"

The name was a call and a battle cry at once, as the  
Man of Steel erupted into Darkseid's cavernous hall.

The massive, gray-hued ruler of Apokolips did not even  
deign to turn around to address Superman.

"Kryptonian. You are late."

"DARKSEID! WHERE IS SHE?"

"The girl was well received."

"IF YOU'VE HARMED HER-!"

"You will do what, Kryptonian?"

Instantly, Superman spun at super-speed to face the  
attack of a monstrous brute with a coarse, leonine mane  
surrounding his crude features. An energy blast from  
his power-staff was unleashed at almost point-blank  
distance, but Superman was no longer there.

He punched with unrestrained fury, making the powerful  
weapon break with a devastating explosion, throwing a  
badly-singed Kalibak away like a rag doll.

"YOUR SON HAS FALLEN, DARKSEID!"

"Kalibak always falls," Darkseid muttered in a flat  
monotone. "Must dispose of him one of these days."

"NOW YOU FACE ME!"

"No. Now you face her."

She was a blur of gold and red that rushed at him, and  
struck with full power. Kryptonian power.

 

*********************************************

 

Barda fought with the savagery of her upbringing, and  
Diana found the need for calm, focused efficiency hard  
tasked by her own anger and disgust. These warriors,  
these Apokolipsian weapons of cruel murder and wanton  
destruction, were too much like a dark, perverted  
version of her own people, of Themysciran Amazons.

But Granny's Female Furies were not just fast, strong,  
and vicious, they were also trained to fight as a group.  
Wonder Woman and Barda were each mightier that any of  
their opponents, but while the two heroines had worked  
together before in the Justice League, they could not  
match the Furies in efficient coordination. As their  
former leader, Barda knew all their tactics, but that  
also meant they knew Barda just as well. Soon, despite  
trying to cover each other's back, Barda and Diana  
where split up, and once isolated, the attacks increased  
in fury and brutality.

But no woman or women had ever beaten Diana in single  
combat. After several minutes of brutal violence, she  
stood victorious over the fallen forms of Lashina, Mad  
Harriet and Guillotine, only to look up and see the  
leering Bernadeth holding a blade to the throat of a  
barely conscious Barda.

 

*********************************************

 

He could not fight back. He could not hurt her.

Superman tried to shield himself, or evade her, but she  
was as fast as him, and had learned well during her few  
days of instruction at Themyscira. His attempts to grab  
and restrain her only gave further openings to attack,  
as she used feet, knees and elbows, again and again,  
against her shocked cousin.

It could not be. She was just a sweet, innocent kid.  
She was her cousin. She was Kara. Darkseid had to be  
mind-controlling her. She had to be innocent.

She had to be.

That was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

 

*********************************************

 

"Surrender, Amazon," Granny ordered, her mouth spread  
in a smile of vicious delight, the mega-rod that had  
brought Barda down still smoking in her hand. "Or the  
traitor dies."

"I can kill your Furies, too," Wonder Woman declared,  
placing one booted foot on Lashina's neck.

Granny's smile did not break. "I can train new ones."

 

*********************************************

 

The borrowed Mother Box, the portable sentient-computer  
of the New Gods, finally opened the locks, and Batman  
entered the deepest chamber of the Apokolipsian armory.

The contents dwarfed any human concept of weapons of  
mass destruction.

These were, literally, planet-killers.

Batman breathed deeply, and began to work.

 

*********************************************

 

Superman woke up, and found he was unable to move.  
A massive contraption of metal segments and thick  
cables enclosed his limbs, keeping him standing but  
motionless.

"KARA!"

His Kryptonian muscles strained, but his power was  
drained away just as he struggled.

"Desaad and Mantis designed that device," Darkseid  
said, his deep voice calm, and almost conversational.  
"Originally, it was meant to restrain Orion."

Superman gritted his teeth. Orion, champion of New  
Genesis and renegade son of Darkseid, had strength that  
could match his own.

"It will keep you bound without harming you," a female  
voice added, and Kara stepped into his field of vision.

Stiletto high heels led to striped, red, black and gold  
leggings tightly molded to her long, slender legs, that  
stopped far too low on her hips, baring her slender  
midriff from just above her pubis to a black bustier of  
almost nonexistent material which cupped daringly her  
young, proud breasts. Her thin arms were covered with  
decorative armlets trailing strips of silken cloth.  
The golden hair was partially gathered high on her head,  
with long straight locks falling about in suggestive  
disarray. Her lips were painted blood read, and black  
mascara lined her large, blue eyes.

Kara had never used makeup before, Superman realized,  
absurdly.

"Kara," he began. "You must-!"

"NO!"

"Kara-?"

"I MUST DO NOTHING! NOTHING!"

Superman stared with bafflement at the wildness in her  
eyes. "But-?"

"You just kept telling everything I had to do!"

"I didn't-!"

"That's all you ever did! But no more!"

"Kara! Darkseid is making you-!"

"NO! NOBODY WILL! NOBODY EVER WILL!"

"That is true," Darkseid said.

"I WILL DO ONLY WHAT I WANT! HERE, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"No, Kara. He's manipulating you!"

"NO! YOU DID THAT! HE SET ME FREE!"

Darkseid approached her. "She is free."

She stared and him, and then looked down. "Free from you."

Darkseid continued: "Free to go. Free to stay. Free  
to do as she pleases."

She looked up and smiled defiantly at Superman.

"Free to do this."

She turned, rising off the floor to embrace the massive  
figure of the Lord of Apokolips. Her small hands twined  
around his thick, gray-hued neck, and her soft lips met  
his crack-coursed mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

 

*********************************************

 

Wonder Woman breathed out, removing her foot from the  
Fury's neck. She was no good at bluffing, untruth  
being so alien to her.

She stared grimly at Granny Goodness. When facing her  
before, the Lasso of Truth had made the Apokolipsian  
woman confront the ugly reality of who she was, and the  
prices she had paid for power, making her collapse in  
tears. But instead of using such realizations to mend  
her ways, the Trainer of Hounds had chosen to simply  
hate the Amazon Princess, for forcing her to face such  
facts. Now, by standing as far removed as possible,  
leaving the close work to the Furies, Granny made it  
obvious that she still feared the Lasso. Diana knew  
she could attempt to use it again, as it could stretch  
as much as she needed, no matter how far Granny was, but  
it could mean Barda's instant death.

She could not risk it.

Granny tensed when Diana removed the Lasso from her  
belt, but the Amazon Princess simply laid it, still  
coiled, at her feet. Standing up, Wonder Woman stated  
with a firm voice: "Fine. Release Barda. I will not  
fight you."

 

*********************************************

 

Superman stared in disbelief. It could not be. It  
just could not be.

Kara moved back from the kiss, breathing hard, and  
turned to glance at her cousin. "He's not afraid to  
kiss me," she rasped.

"Kara, you can't!"

She dared him with her eyes to denounce her.

"He does not deny me."

The girl from Krypton moved down to her knees before  
the towering, granite-faced tyrant, whose glowing eyes  
were comment enough. As she pulled down the fabric  
over Darkseid's groin, she tensed noticeably, clearly  
taken aback by the sight of the released phallus, huge  
even in flaccid state. But after another quick glance  
over her shoulder at her bound cousin, Kara abandoned  
all hesitation, and leaning forward, put her lips and  
tongue to work on Darkseid's manhood.

"KARA!"


	8. IF YOU GO TO APOKOLIPS, DO AS THE LOCALS DO

IF YOU GO TO APOKOLIPS, DO AS THE LOCALS DO  
  
  
  
Superman shook his head, muttering: "No... No...!"  
  
But the young blonde paid no heed to his protests as   
she kissed, licked and sucked on the enormous piece   
of grayish, granite-like meat with furious devotion,   
making sure to turn regularly to ensure Superman could   
see how she fellated the oversized member.  
  
While the girl focused on the endowment at his groin,   
Darkseid's face actually changed from its usual stoic   
impression. His brow furrowed in deeper crack-lines   
and his eyes began to shine a brighter red. Under the   
energetic ministrations of the young girl, his phallus   
began to grow even larger and harder, turning as   
rock-hard as Darkseid's own countenance.  
  
Kara showed clear surprise as the massive object soon   
grew beyond what her lips could encompass. Her mouth   
trailing saliva, she leaned backward, uncertain of   
how to continue.  
  
"You did well, child. Very well," Darkseid muttered,   
his hand caressing her golden hair before bidding her   
to rise before him. "The Kryptonian race is indeed   
more gifted that suspected."  
  
Superman felt a cold shiver creep up his back.   
  
"Kara, no. Don't! DON'T!"  
  
The girl turned to him, and there was doubt and fear   
in her eyes, but also the desperation of not knowing   
how to turn back.  
  
"KARA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT!"  
  
"She does not have to," Darkseid said. With just a   
gesture he summoned a massive unadorned structure of   
dark marble, which hovered inches above the ground,   
and swiftly moved behind him as he calmly sat back.   
"She just wants to."  
  
"YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"Don't you want to, dear?" the despot asked, leaning   
back on the dark, throne-like seat, his mightily-muscled   
arms resting calmly on the armrests, while his rampant   
erection still pointed rigidly upward, like a mighty   
obelisk of ominous purpose.  
  
Kara stared nervously at the oversized member, and   
glanced again to her cousin, eyes full of confusion.  
  
"NO! KARA! DON'T!"  
  
"Will you let him tell you again what you can do?"  
  
Kara gave a couple of hesitant steps in Superman's   
direction, and he saw the pleading in her eyes. Only   
his super-hearing caught her faint, whispered words   
in Kryptonese.  
  
"Doesn't have to be him. Please."  
  
Superman's mouth got dry, but it was just unthinkable.   
He shook his head. "No, Kara. I can't. You can't!"   
  
"It is your choice," Darkseid said.  
  
Kara just nodded, her fists clenching. With a sudden   
burst of motion, she moved towards Darkseid, and   
kneeling forward on the marble throne, straddled him,   
placing her loins just above the enormous penis head.  
  
"My choice. Our choice."  
  
"NO! KARA, NO!" He strained even harder against his   
bounds, with savage desperation, but to no avail. He   
tried to blast the monster with heat vision, but that   
was also drained from him.  
  
Darkseid ran a hand gently from her belly down toward   
her mound, and with a single, brisk tug, he tore off   
the fabric over her loins, turning the tight pants into   
high stockings. Taking her by the hips, he pulled her   
forward so his mouth bit at her young breasts, while   
pressing her down slightly against the bulbous head of   
his member, that somehow resembled in shape his own   
helmeted head. He kissed, bit and licked at her stiff   
nipples through her brief top, slowly, without hurry,   
while he gently rocked her lower body back and forth so   
her nether parts barely grazed his swollen glans.   
  
"NO! KARA! DAMN IT! NO!"  
  
Kara closed her eyes, as Darkseid continued patiently   
with the gentle caressing, and its ominous insinuation.  
Her mouth changed from an initial tight-lipped grimace   
to open-lipped exhalations, to a final clenching of her   
upper teeth on her thin lower lip.   
  
The head of Darkseid's penis was soon covered with   
slick dampness, and Kara's hips were pressed lower and   
lower, so each rocking motion allowed her now swollen   
labia to rub harder on the oversized glans, parting   
slightly with the rising pressure.  
  
Her shoulders were clenched and her hands grabbed   
Darkseid's powerful shoulders with strength that would   
have crippled a lesser being. Her breathing had grown   
into nervous gasps, and she finally glanced one last   
over her hunched shoulder, her eyes full of panic and   
hope of deliverance.  
  
"KARA! NO!"  
  
Finally, with irresistible power, Darkseid forced the   
young girl's hips down, her loins rushing around him   
massive erection, impaling her virginal flesh on the   
Apokolipsian tyrant's manhood.  
  
Superman's scream of rage and frustration joined her   
high cry of shocked pain.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Granny cautiously kept her distance.   
  
"Then you surrender!"  
  
Diana shook her head. "I just will not fight you."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Take me to Him, Granny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take me to Darkseid. I would speak to Him."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Superman could not look up. "No-no-no-!"  
  
"Quiet, Kryptonian," Darkseid said. "Let her focus   
on her pleasure."  
  
Kara gasped weakly, eyes closed tightly against the   
brutal sensory shock that had exploded at her core.   
But Darkseid allowed her to remain still, trembling   
but locked over him, more than half of his monstrous   
member still remaining outside her. Meanwhile, his   
hands stroked her hair and his mouth softly worried   
her nipples, the small buds protruding thru her top's   
tight enclosure.   
  
Almost against his will, Superman looked up, to see   
the small drops of blood running down the thick shaft   
visible under Kara's trembling body. He roared his   
anger, but his desperate efforts achieved nothing.  
  
As Kara's whimpers faded, Darkseid consciously began   
to make his rigid member throb deep inside her, making   
her gasp anew at the pulsing sensation. Then, he bade   
her to gently shift and rock over the hard instrument   
of her impalement, allowing its thick mass to move   
fractionally within her tight depths. Kara just gasped   
rhythmically as the intense pain began to echo these   
throbbing and rocking motions, slowly being reshaped   
into patterns of many nuanced sensations, still   
roughly identifiable as pain, but which stimulated her   
senses in ways she could not fully understand.  
  
After a while of such minute movements, she finally   
relaxed her clenched core enough to allow Darkseid to   
grab her slender waist firmly and pull her whole body   
several inches up, along his thick shaft. Kara's low   
resulting moan then turned to a sharp, high cry as he   
instantly brought her down again, forcing her to take   
him even further inside than before. With deliberate   
roughness, he began to move her bodily up and down   
over him, burying more and more of his enormous penis   
into the young Kryptonian with each bounce.  
  
Kara's mouth hung open while her eyes remained firmly   
closed. She seized Darkseid's helmeted head in her arms   
and held tightly while he made her lower body bounce up   
and down on his erection with rising speed and force.   
Without realizing when, her own legs were suddenly doing   
the motion by themselves, so his hands shifted to caress   
her thighs and contracting buttocks.  
  
Superman did no longer protest or menace, his voice now   
lost, as his eyes were fixed on the spectacle of his   
teenage cousin riding the Lord of Darkseid with growing   
fervor. It was horrible and demeaning to watch, but he   
just could not look away.  
  
Suddenly, her motions grew more violent, and her body   
began to noticeably tremble. She buried her head in   
Darkseid's shoulder and began to gasp louder.  
  
"Not yet," Darkseid said abruptly, pushing the girl up   
and backwards, sliding her off his rigid member, making   
her groan in undisguised disappointment as the great   
head exited her.  
  
Her eyes were full of conflicting emotions. "But-?"  
  
"Not yet," Darkseid repeated, rising from his seat   
and leading Kara by an arm, closer to the restrained   
helpless Superman.   
  
Her voice was a weak series of gasps. "Please, I was-  
I almost-Oh, Rao! Please?"  
  
The Man of Steel stared, already beyond simple anger,   
but still surprised. Why had the evil monster stopped?  
  
"There is no reason to be selfish," Darkseid said.   
Standing behind Kara, he took both of her arms, and   
made her face Superman, close enough to reach out and   
touch him.   
  
"What're you doing?" Superman asked, in a hiss.  
  
"What she wanted," Darkseid said. "What you both did."  
  
Holding onto her hip with a hand, he pushed Kara's torso   
forward and down with the other, and made her spread her   
long legs wide apart. Uncertain, she placed her hands   
for support on her bound cousin's lower torso, looking   
at Darkseid over her shoulder with nervous confusion.   
"What-?"  
  
Still holding her, Darkseid spread his own legs apart,   
and tugging her hips up, placed his engorged phallus   
at her entrance, the mere touch of its hardness making   
the girl breathe in sharply. She tried to anxiously   
move back against him, but he stopped her.  
  
"You know what to do before. You know what you want."  
  
Kara stared in bafflement for a second, before her face   
flushed much redder than her previous excitement had   
achieved. "I can't," she muttered, closing her eyes.  
  
"You can. You are free to do whatever you desire."  
  
Still blushing, she turned to face forward, her face   
before Superman's belt. She looked up, meeting his   
sight, and there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, almost inaudibly. "I didn't..."  
  
Darkseid resumed rubbing her moist labia from behind   
with his endowment, and she closed her eyes again,   
biting at her lower lip, while her legs trembled.   
Someone bound by gravity may have fallen down.  
  
"I didn't want it like this." Avoiding Superman's   
eyes, she tugged down his red trunks to release his   
manhood.  
  
Superman could only stare, speechless in shock, as   
Kara took him hungrily in her mouth.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
In the middle of the narrow corridor, Wonder Woman   
stopped. "You are not taking me to Him."  
  
Behind her, Granny Goodness frowned with annoyance.   
"In due time."  
  
"Now. I want to see Him NOW."  
  
"You don't give the orders here, wench," Granny spat,   
wielding the deadly Mega-Rod menacingly. Behind her,   
three Furies, the ones who could still walk unaided,   
also readied their weapons. A squad of heavily-armed   
guards came last, carrying the limp Barda in a massive   
restraining harness.  
  
"You know He will want to see me."  
  
Granny gritted her teeth, and eyes glowered with hate.   
"You think you can come here and ruin everything?"  
  
Diana lifted one eyebrow. "You would defy His Will?"  
  
"No one needs to know."  
  
"He knows everything that happens here, Granny."  
  
"So I will fall of favor for a while." She shrugged.   
"Hussies like you can come and go, but I will remain."  
  
"You underestimate His wrath."  
  
"Any punishment will be easier to endure than seeing   
you destroy His purpose, destroy His resolve! The last   
time, campaigns were aborted, countless plots abandoned!   
He only stared endlessly at the sky! I WILL NOT HAVE   
IT AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET TO HIM, WEAKEN HIM!   
YOU ACCURSED SLUT!"  
  
Diana crossed her bracelets before her, deflecting the   
Mega-Rod blast. Planting her feet, she removed the   
golden tiara from her head.  
  
"You said you would not fight us, bitch," Granny said.   
"Will you break your word?"  
  
"No," Diana stated. "I will not fight you."  
  
With all her power, Diana threw her tiara. Cursing,   
Granny and her Furies ducked its sharp-edged metal.  
  
"She will."  
  
The restraining harness, damaged by the thrown tiara,   
exploded in fragments as Barda spread her arms wide   
with a loud shout.   
  
In the narrow corridor, the Furies' teamwork became   
useless. Diana just crossed her arms and watched   
Barda unleashed.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"KARA! FOR GOD'S SAKE! STOP! STOP! KARA!"  
  
She only halted her ministrations when her mouth opened   
in a gasp of painful delight as Darkseid finally entered   
her from behind. But grabbing onto Superman's hips and   
legs for leverage against Darkseid's forceful thrusts,   
she soon returned to fellate him with feverish ardor.  
  
He closed his eyes in despair. It could not be true.   
It could not be happening. She could not be doing this.   
This sick, disgusting, awful thing. She was his cousin,   
young, innocent Kara. And he could not be reacting at   
all to such an act.  
  
She choked momentarily on his erect penis, and pulled   
back to use her tongue all along his underside.  
  
Superman threw her head back. "DAMN YOU, DARKSEID!"  
  
"It is advantageous to join forces for a common purpose,   
Kryptonian."  
  
"DAMN YOU!"  
  
"You should thank Darkseid, Kryptonian. For allowing   
you to sample what your foolish prejudices would deny."  
  
Kara's trembling legs actually left the ground, spread   
farther and farther apart until held nearly horizontally   
by the firm thighs by the Lord of Apokolips as he pumped   
into her with brutal, inhuman power, each violent thrust   
making the young girl choke on her cousin's penis.  
  
Superman roared, shaking his head in righteous denial.   
He would not succumb to this abominable perversion,   
this awful torture. He would resist. Even if his body   
betrayed him, he would not yield. For Kara, for Lois,   
for himself. No matter how painfully close he felt to   
actually exploding in her mouth, he would not do it.  
  
Suddenly, as he teetered on the edge of his resistance,   
Kara suddenly let him out of her mouth, breathlessly   
gasping for air she could not catch as her back arched   
in a powerful spasm, her young, nubile body inexorably   
driven to a violent orgasm by Darkseid's monstrous penis.  
  
"NO!"   
  
In a final explosion of fury and outrage, Superman's   
restrains shattered in a million fragments all about him.   
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
He crawled through the ventilation ducts, the Mother   
Box pinging softly in his hand, leading him in the   
proper direction.  
  
They had only a handful of minutes to get out.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"YOU MONSTER!"   
  
Heat vision struck Darkseid, throwing the tyrant a   
dozen feet away, covered in flames, his rigid phallus   
still throbbing visibly.  
  
"YOU DAMN MONSTER!"  
  
"Kal-El?"  
  
Hearing his name, Superman glanced at Kara, still down   
by his feet, but she remained dazed, barely-conscious,   
her limp body shaking weakly with post-coital tremors.   
Her face, hair and shoulders were splattered with   
dripping fluid.   
  
"Kara? DARKSEID?"  
  
His face flushed with lingering indignation and rising   
shame, Superman looked up to locate the female voice.  
Standing in an wide, open doorway, with Granny Goodness   
bound at her feet, and Barda towering just behind, was   
Wonder Woman.  
  
"Diana?"  
  
"Now what is the meaning of THIS?" the Amazon Princess   
asked icily.   
  
A metal grating noisily dropped off a vent high in a   
nearby wall, and all turned to see a dark-caped figure   
drop nimbly to the floor, Mother Box in hand.  
  
"Batman?"  
  
The dark knight stood up, frowning.   
  
"Did I miss something?"  



	9. APOKOLIPS HATH NO FURY LIKE A PISSED-OFF AMAZON PRINCESS

APOKOLIPS HATH NO FURY LIKE A PISSED-OFF AMAZON PRINCESS   
  
  
  
"-Diana?" Kara asked in a whisper, barely lifting her   
head up.  
  
Darkseid casually brushed fire off his face. "You are   
late, Princess."  
  
Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I think everyone came   
just in time."  
  
Superman fought vainly for words, his mind mired in anger   
and guilt.  
  
"Darkseid," Batman said. "We came for the girl."  
  
"I'm sure," Diana muttered.  
  
"She stays here," Darkseid said, his deep-set red eyes   
fixed on Wonder Woman. "She wants to stay here."  
  
"She's a teenager," Diana said, matching the tyrant's   
stare. "She doesn't know what she wants."  
  
Kara opened her mouth to protest, but her complaint   
died unspoken.   
  
"Just like some among you," Darkseid replied. "You   
just need to be reminded."  
  
"You may remember this," Batman cut in. The Mother   
Box in his hand projected a holographic display that   
showed myriads of globular constructs with coruscating   
energies arching from their surfaces. "Hellspores.   
Your Hellspores. At your own armory. Activated."  
  
Darkseid deigned at last to regard the powerless human,   
and his stare glowed ominously. "You would not dare."  
  
"The Mother Box does not lie. Thousands of them, all   
activated, set to detonate in minutes; reprogrammed with   
control codes only I know. Enough to destroy Apokolips   
many times over. Is she worth your domain, Darkseid?"  
  
The deep set eyes glowed bright red. "Your mind can be   
broken for the codes, human."   
  
Batman grunted, and his hand shook. "Maybe. You have   
minutes. Can you do it in time?"  
  
"Your mind is strong. And correct." The glow in Darkseid's   
eyes decreased slightly. "If the Amazon or the Kryptonian   
attempted this, it would be an empty bluff, for foolish   
compassion is their weakness. But you are just a human.   
Your kind murders each other for sport or gain, like an   
Apokolipsian would."  
  
Batman wiped the blood dripping from his nose. "Time   
is running out."  
  
"Indeed it is." Indescribable power suddenly burst   
forth from Darkseid's eyes, and a zigzagging path of   
eerie puissance was left in the air in the wake of the   
fearsome Omega Force. "But not for Apokolips."  
  
The display of the Mother Box suddenly showed the armory   
contents vanish in a flash of light.   
  
"Your ruthlessness and determination are exceptional,   
human. You have Darkseid's respect. And your world now   
has Darkseid's Hellspores."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
In half a dozen locations on Earth, sudden blinding   
brilliance heralded the arrival of the Omega Force, as   
it bent time and space, delivering the deadly stock of   
primed planet-killers, far beyond the reach of the   
Mother Box's deactivation range.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"THE MOTHER BOX!" Barda yelled, running to Batman's   
side. "IT CAN TRACK THEM!"  
  
Batman nodded. He could not afford recriminations.   
Not yet.  
  
"Barda, open a boom tube. SUPERMAN! HERE! COME WITH ME!"   
  
The Man of Steel rushed to his side. "But Kara?"  
  
"I'll take care!" Diana said. "GO NOW!"  
  
Superman glanced back for an instant at his cousin, still   
lying on the floor, and then at the haughty Lord of   
Apokolips. The boom tube thundered into existence at   
his back.  
  
"TRUST DIANA!" Batman yelled, taking the Mother Box   
from Barda's hand.  
  
Nodding, Superman picked his companion up and rushed   
through the dimensional portal.  
  
Earth needed him.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
As the boom tube closed in the Apokolipsian hall, the   
young girl from Krypton rose to her knees, not daring   
to look at the Amazon Princess, whose large blue eyes   
remained locked with Darkseid's red stare.   
  
"What can-?"  
  
"We wait," Diana said, coldly. "For them to save the   
Earth."   
  
"But if-?"  
  
"They will."  
  
Barda sat on the floor, closing her eyes. "It won't   
be easy. If they are too removed from each other..."  
She shook her head.  
  
Kara covered her face with her hands and began to sob.  
  
Diana did not look away from Darkseid. "It is Superman.   
And Batman. They will do it."  
  
"Your faith in them is amusing," Darkseid mocked.  
  
"You bastard," Diana spat. She strode briskly towards   
the ruler of Apokolips, and without hesitation, slapped   
him in the face. "You should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
Darkseid staggered back and to a side, the fire in his   
eyes growing wildly, fire that could devastate cities.  
  
"YOU DARE?"  
  
Barda jumped to her feet, eyes open wide in amazement.   
Her hands gripped firmly her Mega-Rod, ready for violence.  
  
"I DARE?" Wonder Woman's outrage dwarfed Darkseid's   
anger. "YOU DARED TO PLACE EARTH'S SURVIVAL AT RISK!   
ALL OF EARTH! ALL BECAUSE OF WHAT?"  
  
Darkseid stood silent for a second. "Your companion   
triggered the Hellspores. He raised the stakes."  
  
"YOU STARTED IT! YOU TOOK THE GIRL!"  
  
"She was not forced."  
  
"YOU DECEIVED HER!"  
  
"She was offered an opportunity."  
  
"AN OPPORTUNITY TO DO WHAT? BETRAY HER OWN?"  
  
"To be free."  
  
"FREE?" Diana gestured about her. "FREE TO EXCHANGE   
EARTH FOR THIS?"  
  
"She accepted." Darkseid's smile spread in a grin.   
"She came. Willingly."  
  
"He's right." Kara's voice was just above a whisper.   
"I-I did."  
  
"Oh, I am sure you did." Diana did not bother to look   
at the girl. "Completely sure."  
  
"Oh, Diana, I'm so sorry."  
  
"You'd better be. Now shut up."  
  
"I just-!"  
  
"SHUT UP, I SAID."  
  
"You treat her like just a child." Darkseid stated.   
"Thus her desire to escape."  
  
"SHE IS A CHILD! AN INMATURE, FOOLISH CHILD!"  
  
Kara looked up. "But-!"   
  
"She said shut up," Barda snarled.  
  
"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT! TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!   
AND NOT JUST THAT YOU FUCKED HER BRAINS OUT!"  
  
Darkseid smiled wider. "Does that bother you, Princess?"  
  
Diana breathed deeply. "She is young and confused,   
and you took advantage of her misguided, adolescent   
desires, of her ridiculous wish to make her cousin   
jealous!"  
  
"Such was her wish. The Kryptonian deserved it."  
  
"So you staged an attack that needlessly threatened the   
lives of my people! And robbed this naive child of her   
innocence-!"  
  
"She enjoyed every instant."  
  
Kara looked down, blushing.  
  
"OF COURSE SHE WOULD! I KNOW THAT WELL!"  
  
Kara looked up, startled.  
  
"BUT IT WAS STILL A DISHONORABLE THING TO DO! SHE   
DIDN'T KNOW BETTER!" Diana shook her head. "And   
to do it right before-?"  
  
"He enjoyed every instant as well."  
  
Kara looked down again, blushing even deeper.  
  
"I don't know, or care. That is not the damn point.   
You did all that, and then also placed the Earth in   
deadly danger-?"  
  
"Your companion did-"  
  
"-ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO MAKE ME JEALOUS?"  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"Last one."  
  
The Mother Box pinged loudly in his trembling hands   
and the final Hellspore grew dark.  
  
Batman collapsed to his knees, oblivious of the cold   
of the Siberian tundra around him.  
  
"My God," he muttered. "It would've been my fault."   
  
"No," Superman said, unused to seeing Bruce so shaken.   
"Darkseid sent them to Earth."  
  
"But I triggered them." Batman breathed deeply, with   
eyes closed. "I was sure he would know if I lied."  
  
"It's alright, now. We stopped it."  
  
"It was too close. Far too close."   
  
"Bruce."  
  
"I should've known better. Weapons. Guns. All the   
same." He shook his head. "You cannot do as they do.   
You must not."  
  
Superman placed a hand on his shoulder. "You meant to   
do good. That is the difference."  
  
Batman remained silent for a while, then turned towards   
the Kryptonian hero and pointed as his groin.   
  
"You can put that thing away, now."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Kara stood open-mouthed. "What? Make YOU-?"  
  
"Shut up," Barda hissed.  
  
Wonder Woman's eyes challenged the Lord of Apokolips to   
deny her accusation. "It worked," Darkseid stated at   
last. "You are jealous."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Your anger speaks for itself, Princess."  
  
"I AM angry," Diana stated, moving so close to Darkseid   
that her prominent bust almost brushed his thick torso,   
while she stared defiantly at his crack-coursed visage.   
"Angry that all Earth is now endangered just because you   
are so desperate to get my attention!"  
  
"DARKSEID IS NOT DESPE-!"  
  
"IT IS CHILDISH!"  
  
Darkseid's fists clenched, but when he lifted one   
thickly-muscled arm, it was to gesture at a nearby   
console of equipment embedded in a wall. In response,   
a slowly-spinning holographic image of Earth appeared.   
Half a dozen spots in the projected globe glowed red   
for a moment, and then began to wink out, one after   
the other.   
  
"There is no danger anymore to your pathetic world.   
They succeeded in deactivating the Hellspores."  
  
Barda breathed out loudly, and Kara fell back to her   
knees, softly crying with relief.  
  
  
"Thank you," Wonder Woman said, closing her eyes and   
allowing herself a brief smile, before striding away   
from the tyrant. "But it was still childish."  
  
Darkseid stepped after her. "You are angry. Angry that   
the Kryptonian girl could catch Darkseid's interest.   
That she too, could be his mate."  
  
Diana turned to him, bright blue eyes blazing.   
  
"What I am is disappointed! For Hera's sake! You   
mirrored an adolescent girl's mindless ploy?"  
  
"IT WAS NOT-!"  
  
"SUCH THINGS SHOULD BE BENEATH YOU!"  
  
Barda's lifted both eyebrows, wondering how they would   
all be killed next.  
  
"THE KRYPTONIAN GIRL WAS NOT BENEATH DARKSEID, AMAZON!   
HER BODY WAS AN EXQUISITE DELICACY! AND SHE WAS NOT   
BENEATH HIM, BUT BEFORE HIM, AND ALL OVER HIM, AS SHE   
MOANED AND CRIED WITH PLEASURE! PLEASURE ONLY DARKSEID   
CAN PROVIDE A WOMAN! PLEASURE YOU NOW ENVY!"  
  
"Oh, please!" She shook her head. "Yes, you are good,   
maybe among the best I ever had. But you're not unique.   
I know who else can also fuck me like an animal, just   
as well, or maybe even better than you."  
  
Barda coughed loudly.  
  
The air became filled with the coruscating discharges   
of red energy from Darkseid's eyes. "WHO IS THAT?   
IT CAN'T BE THE KRYPTONIAN-!"  
  
"Not exactly Superman, no."  
  
"WHO, THEN? WHO? DARKSEID'S WRATH SHALL-!"  
  
Diana smiled. "So who is jealous, now?"  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"Can't the Mother Box-?"  
  
Batman shook his head, interpreting as well as he could   
the sentient-computer's empathic communication.   
"Not into Darkseid's inner stronghold. The shields   
are too strong."  
  
"Wherever it can, then," Superman said. "I'll get   
there."  
  
Batman frowned. "It refuses."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Mother Box refuses to take us back there."  
  
"How can it-?"  
  
"I think it's telling us to trust Diana."  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
The reddish energies withdrew, and the stone-faced   
tyrant turned to face away from the Amazon Princess.   
  
"The girl still belongs to Darkseid," he said in a   
low, controlled growl.  
  
Kara's eyes opened wide. "What?"  
  
"What about her being free?" Diana asked.  
  
"The girl gave herself to Darkseid. Surrendered to Him,   
in flesh and soul, at the altar of her body's rapture."  
  
"Nonsense. You just fucked."  
  
"The girl wants to stay."  
  
Diana turned to Kara. "Do you?"  
  
The girl's eyes were those of deer caught in traffic.  
  
"Do you want to stay with him?"  
  
She lowered her head, and gathered her arms tight about   
herself. "I-I don't know. He... Oh, Rao, it was so-!"  
  
"I know." Diana did not soften her voice or offer any   
consolation. "You've experienced that. You've seen   
his nature, too. You don't want to be thought a child?   
So chose. Now."  
  
The girl seemed to collapse on herself. "I don't know."  
  
Darkseid's voice boomed with finality. "THE GIRL WILL   
REMAIN HERE. FOR HER POWER AND BEAUTY, SHE WILL BECOME   
DARKSEID'S LEAD CONCUBINE. SHE WILL BECOME HIS MATE.   
DARKSEID HAS NO NEED FOR ANYTHING MORE OR ANYONE ELSE."  
  
"Really? Let's test that." Diana placed both hands   
at her hips. "We will go now, with your leave."  
  
"FINE. GO UNHARMED. YOU ARE DISMISSED."  
  
"And the girl comes with us, freely, unharmed as well."  
  
"SHE STAYS."  
  
"Or she stays." Diana nodded, before tossing her long,   
night-black hair to a side in a gesture of arrogant   
challenge. "And then I shall swear on my honor and life   
that never, NEVER will I ever even consider having sex   
with you again."  



	10. THERE'S A VERY GOOD REASON WHY IT'S CALLED PARADISE ISLAND

THERE'S A VERY GOOD REASON WHY IT'S CALLED PARADISE ISLAND  
  
  
  
"Kal." Her eyes were full of tears. "I-I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's nothing." Superman hugged Kara gently in mid-air,   
with brotherly, innocent concern. "Nothing happened."  
  
"But I was so stupid!"  
  
"Shh... Forget about it."  
  
A few paces away, standing with arms crossed on the   
floor of the Themysciran royal palace, Princess Diana   
smiled. His black cape contrasting with the bright   
marble tiles, Batman approached her.   
  
"So... nothing happened?"  
  
Diana shrugged. "Nothing important."  
  
He tilted his head slightly before nodding in reply.   
  
"Will you stay tonight?" she asked. "Barda will."  
  
"Can't. There's much to do in Gotham."  
  
"Someone may be disappointed."  
  
He glanced at his boots. "Was a one-night thing."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"There's too much already that takes my time."  
  
"Ah."  
  
He stood quiet for a while, before turning to her.   
  
"Is there a way to have some flowers sent here?"  
  
"She hates flowers."  
  
"Good. A few dozens then."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Warm, flickering torchlight illuminated the Amazon   
Princess's room when the blond girl shyly came to the   
door, dressed in a simple Amazon-style white slip.  
  
Diana greeted her with a smile. "Kara, come in."  
  
"I don't want to bother-"  
  
"Don't be silly. Come."  
  
The slender teenager sat by Diana on the cushioned   
divan. "I-I don't know where to start."  
  
"There's no need, Kara."  
  
"It was all my fault."  
  
"It was a mistake, yes. Your mistake."  
  
The girl grimaced, preparing for the onslaught.  
  
"But youth is about making mistakes," Diana said,   
smiling at seeing Kara's surprise at the lack of   
chastisement. "And learning from them. And you   
ARE young."  
  
"But I don't want-!"  
  
"Don't fight against it. You are young, cherish it.   
Revel in it. Make mistakes. That's its charm."  
  
There was moisture in Kara's eyes again. "I just...   
I just wanted to make him, to make Kal-El notice me.   
Like a woman."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Was that so wrong?"  
  
Diana thought carefully about her reply. Only the   
truth was ever the right answer. "No."  
  
"Then why couldn't he-?"  
  
"This was not about an universal right or wrong, Kara.   
It was about HIS sense of right or wrong, and you must   
respect that. You are his cousin, you are his family.   
he loves you as that, not as something else. He was   
brought up to see that one way. To love some things   
in one way or another, but not both at once. What he   
loves, he loves singularly, and deeply, and he will not   
let anything shake that."   
  
"Lois?"  
  
"Lois."  
  
Kara stared at Diana, sensing a sadness about her words.   
"But if two things can-?"   
  
"He's not like that. He stands on what he feels, what   
he believes. Sometimes it's his failing, other times,   
his greatest virtue. We must love him for that, too."  
  
Kara pursed her mouth. Some things were not easily   
accepted. "But we... We are the last of our race.   
My father told me that-"  
  
"We make our own destiny, Kara. And there are always   
other paths. You have already explored one."  
  
She blushed. "I never... Oh, Rao. It just got out of   
hand!"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Really! I never meant things to go so far!"  
  
"We never do. Things can spiral out of control."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Especially when we make stupid mistakes."  
  
"You ARE mean!"  
  
"You were tempted. To stay. With Him."  
  
Kara avoided Diana's gaze, but nodded.  
  
"I know. In that, he is good, very good."  
  
"I-I never believed it would-it could be so-!" She   
shivered, and was unable to stop the flood of words   
that followed. "He was so-so huge! And it hurt so   
much-! But... RAO! I never wanted it to ever stop.   
NEVER!"  
  
"Yes, I know. DO I know." She sighed. "Was it your   
first time?"  
  
Kara blushed even deeper, nodding again.   
  
Diana smiled. "He was mine, too."  
  
The girl's eyes opened wide. "Really? You?"   
  
"Yes. Was a shock for me, as well. And... well, most   
others afterwards suffered much in comparison."  
  
"Really...? Oh."  
  
"But you manage."  
  
"How did you... get over it?" She looked down again.   
"Over... him?"   
  
"At first I wondered if I ever would. But it's really   
just a physical thing, mostly, and... well, in time,   
you can find other options just as fulfilling."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think I should tell you."  
  
"You are horrible! How can you tease me like that?"  
  
"You're young, you can find out yourself in time."  
  
"Great." She twisted her lips. "How long it took you?   
To find any-?"  
  
"Who totally matched Him?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, just recently. In size, intensity, brute power,   
and... size! Gods! Maybe even surpassed him." Diana   
was now the one blushing. "But it's also a restricted   
situation. Not very... convenient. Things are rarely   
easy."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"But in the years of searching, there were always...   
more than adequate finds along the way." She smiled.   
"I really can't complain."  
  
"Rao. You ARE a slut."   
  
Diana laughed. "There is love and there is sex, Kara.   
They sometimes join, and most often overlap, but you   
must understand the shadings."  
  
"And you've understood all of them?"  
  
"Not ALL! But... there are worse goals."  
  
"And it was years of searching? So Darkseid had you   
back when you were young?"  
  
"Kara!"   
  
"I-I'm joking."  
  
"I know." Diana smiled.  
  
"You're gorgeous. For an older woman."  
  
"And so are you. For a spoiled brat."  
  
"No. You are. Really." She shifted in her seat, and   
lowered her gaze. "He chose you. Over me."  
  
Diana moved closer, placing a hand on the girl's arm.  
"We had a history together. That matters."  
  
"But you didn't even... give him anything."  
  
"That is precisely why he chose that way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You gave too much. Too soon."  
  
"I did?" She blushed again. "Uh, maybe. Yes."  
  
"Many, like him, only want what is denied."  
  
"Like playing hard to get?"  
  
"Sometimes." Diana brushed the girl's blond hair off   
her puzzled face. "Sometimes it makes it better for   
you, too."  
  
"Not getting any? Better? How does that work?"  
  
"You'll learn. But just remember. You are beautiful.   
Love yourself, don't to seek such validation in others.   
Demand some respect. You deserve it."  
  
"That sounds so totally corny."  
  
"I know." Diana laughed. She caressed Kara's cheek.   
"But you're really as beautiful as I may be, or more.   
In everything."  
  
"Oh, please. Like I have your boobs."  
  
"Nonsense," Diana said, moving her hand down to the   
girl's chest. "Your breasts are lovely."  
  
"Bullshit," Kara replied nervously. "Yours are just   
so big, and round, and... perfect!"  
  
"Yours are perfect, too. For your frame, and age."  
Diana gently traced their contours under Kara's thin   
robe with a fingertip, up to the raised points of the   
nipples. "Delicious mounds demanding to be tasted."  
  
Kara's voice was a low whisper. "Can I touch yours?"  
  
"Of course. I want you to."  
  
"I want you, too."  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Superman found Batman in the rooftop of a decrepit   
Gotham brownstone.   
  
The dark knight did not look up. "You didn't stay."  
  
"Neither did you."  
  
"Had work to do. Thought you would, though."  
  
"Stay the night at Diana's Island? Lois would've   
killed me."  
  
"Names. We are working." He glanced up. And the girl?"  
  
Superman shook his head. "Diana was right. "I needed   
to give Kara some... space."  
  
Batman just grunted in assent, and adjusted the controls   
of his surveillance equipment. Not everyone had X-ray   
vision.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"RAO!" Kara Zor-El cried out, her eyes closed tight,   
her face a grimace resembling discomfort. "No, no, no.   
No more... What-? Is that your finger-? NOT THERE!"  
  
She gasped, and shook her head from side to side.   
"Please, I can't-I can't-Ah! I can't take it anymore!   
Stop, stop-sto-!"  
  
Suddenly her protests turned into a series of fast-paced,   
gasps, her taut stomach tensing in jerky contractions.   
Finally, she moaned softly and her arched back relaxed,   
her body falling limply to the floor, scattered cushions   
and drapes all around her.  
  
Diana looked up from between Kara's legs, licking her   
lips with a smile, enjoying the taste of the blonde's   
fragrant fluids.   
  
"How did you-?" Her head flopped back. "Rao... That   
almost killed me."  
  
"See? You can climax without a big hard chunk of male   
flesh inside." She smiled. "Though that has its good   
points, too..."  
  
Kara remained face-up, still gasping. "Don't think I   
can move. Ever."  
  
"Well, you'd better," Diana stood up, and climbed on   
top of the dazed girl, placing a knee by her right side   
and a bare foot on the other. "Because it's your turn   
now."  
  
Kara stared at the view of Diana's pink nether parts,   
the mound's dark pubic hair trimmed neatly into the   
shape of a letter 'W'. "Uh-? Me?"  
  
"You came here to get trained, remember?"  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
The sound awakened Diana, but Kara just turned in her   
sleep. The Amazon Princess rose from their shared bed   
in the dark room, careful to not disturb the girl.  
  
She put on a loose robe of thin cloth, but did not tie   
it closed, and walked into the adjoined room through the   
arched doorway. Moonlight entering through the terrace's   
open doors shone on the cascade of black curls on her   
back, and on the creamy skin bared by her open robe,   
the last contrasting with the dark hue of her visitor.  
  
"You were right," he said in a low grumble, his broad   
back to her, sight fixed through the balcony to the   
starry sky beyond. "It was a crude, unworthy scheme.   
Truly beneath Darkseid."  
  
"Apology accepted," Diana said softly.  
  
"Darkseid does not apologize."  
  
"I accept it, nonetheless."  
  
"Think whatever you desire."  
  
She walked closer, her breasts bouncing softly with   
each step. "You can turn around," she said.  
  
"Sight is not needed to know your beauty."  
  
"I do not need compliments."  
  
Darkseid nodded.  
  
"Your people will not be threatened by Apokolips again."  
  
Diana frowned, it had not been the first time Darkseid   
attacked Themyscira. The lack of casualties every time   
had been miraculous, through probably deliberate.  
  
"Ever?"  
  
"Even when this planet is finally under Darkseid's rule,   
as it invariably must, this island, and the Amazon race,   
will remain untouched."  
  
"I don't like the threat accompanying such promise."  
  
"You are not meant to."  
  
Diana nodded. "Something else must remain untouched."  
  
"Do not test Darkseid's generosity."  
  
"The girl. You must leave her be."  
  
Darkseid's reply followed a pause. "Then you were jealous,   
after all."  
  
"No. She is just too young. She is not ready. For you."  
  
"She did well. Far beyond Darkseid's expectation."  
  
"She has much potential. But must be free to fulfill   
it, away from your shadow."  
  
Darkseid stood silent several seconds.   
  
"Darkseid will not harm her."  
  
"The greatest harm may be delivered as pleasure. She must   
be allowed to grow. To mature. So she can make a choice.   
Later. As we must."  
  
"Darkseid will leave her alone."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Unless she seeks Him of her own. Of her own choice."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
There was another silence.  
  
"You know the question," Darkseid finally said.  
  
"You know my terms."  
  
He shook his head. "You demand too much."   
  
"I need no less."   
  
"The universe could be yours. At Darkseid's side."  
  
"I don't need an universe. Free your people, Darkseid.   
Forego your plans of conquest, and rule with compassion.   
Then, only then, will I consider it. Will I consider... us."  
  
Darkseid did not reply.  
  
"Then, our... situation remains unchanged," Diana said,   
after a while, hands on hips.   
  
"Because you choose so."  
  
"Because you do."  
  
He shrugged. "Darkseid has nothing more to do here, then."  
  
"Yes, you do." She dropped her robe to the floor. "You   
cannot barge into my quarters uninvited, without making up   
for it."  
  
Darkseid turned to face her.   
  
"But we must be quiet. Kara sleeps, and needs rest."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Even at such island of idyllic scenery and a welcoming   
culture where satisfying warrior training was somehow   
framed in friendship and not hate, Barda had still slept   
lightly. A lifetime of habits was not easily suspended.   
  
Thought it had likely been meant to be muffled, she had   
heard the boom tube, and knew it had opened in Diana's   
quarters. Not risking delays of putting on armor, she   
had rushed there unclothed, Mega-Rod in hand.  
  
Frowning at how these Amazons would leave their doors   
unlocked, Barda entered the room cautiously, and then   
froze in her tracks.   
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
As in times before, there were almost no preliminaries,   
the exchange of arguments being foreplay enough. They   
just embraced in one deep, ravenous kiss, and she moved   
up to mount him as he stood, her sex thoroughly drenched   
well before it settled over his already erect phallus.  
  
She cried out in pain when taking the enormous member   
into her tight depths in a single forceful motion, but   
it did not keep her from rising up and then down over   
its massive length with furious urgency. It took her   
only seconds to begin gasping and groaning appreciative   
exclamations, and while holding firmly to his powerful   
neck and shoulders, her torso arched from concavity to   
convexity, back and forth, counterpointing the urgent   
motions of her loins. Scarce minutes after being   
penetrated, Diana violently arched backwards, so her   
long hair swept the floor and her large breasts shook   
and bounced about. Held so at the waist by Darkseid's   
hands, and joined at the loins by his embedded huge   
phallus, Diana tensed, and cried out in orgasm.   
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Barda stared, leaning against a marble column, where   
a bound, billowing drapery afforded some concealment.   
  
The warrior woman knew not whether to feel amazed or   
disgusted. Unlike Wonder Woman, who naively wished to   
believe Darkseid as capable of redemption, Barda knew   
the tyrant was an evil monster beyond all forgiveness,   
hating and despising him as only one born in Apokolips   
could. Yet she could not deny being impressed by the   
spectacle of the exquisite Amazon Princess mating with   
the monstrous Lord of Apokolips, her flawless, silken   
skin contrasting under the moonlight, with his coarse,   
cracked hide, which the deep shadows made to look even   
more craggy and inhuman.  
  
She saw the Amazon writhe in obvious climax, and even   
if no stranger to powerful or even brutal sex, Barda   
could not help but be impressed by the evident sheer   
intensity of such pleasure. When Darkseid finally   
allowed his lover to lay back on the floor, exiting   
her sex, Barda had to hold back a gasp at the sight   
of his enormous erection, gleaming in the moonlight   
with the Amazon's wetness. No wonder Diana came so   
hard, she realized.   
  
As the Amazon Princess turned face down to get on   
elbows and knees, Barda found her own breathing grow   
labored, and almost gasped in unison with her when   
Darkseid roughly entered her from behind.   
  
Barda had been prepared to be Darkseid's concubine   
since before her puberty, her combat training as one   
of the Female Furies complemented by schooling in all   
skills of copulation, with an emphasis on the brutal   
sadomasochistic practices favored in Apokolips. When   
she finally escaped the planet, following her beloved   
Scott, it she had felt delivered from the arrival of   
a fate thought worse than death: enduring the touch   
of the hideous, hateful despot.   
  
But seeing Diana joyfully taking Darkseid's violent   
ravishment, Barda actually doubted her old convictions.   
Much as she loved Scott, and still hated Darkseid, she   
could not help but wonder if being fucked like that by   
his monstrous cock would make her come half that hard.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Diana bit her lower teeth hard, eagerly pushing back   
with her lower body against Darkseid's thrusts, wishing   
she could demand him to pound her harder, but worried   
about damaging the integrity of the royal palace if   
their mating became much wilder. At Apokolips there   
never was need to worry about such restrictions, and   
they had actually demolished most of his inner citadel   
during the Imperix crises, when they had their second   
and last coupling. But mating with him here, at her   
very home in Themyscira, had a special thrill of its own.   
  
She wondered what her mother would have said.  
  
She wondered how Barda was reacting.   
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Barda started touching herself without any conscious   
thought. As she gaped transfixed at the unlikely pair   
of lovers furiously mating not far from her, it just   
became the inevitable thing to do.   
  
Soon, she also had to use her Mega-Rod.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Darkseid lifted Diana off the floor, still impaled on   
him, and holding to her upper thighs, slammed her hard   
against the facing wall with a machine-like succession   
of powerful, fast thrusts. Instantly the wall groaned   
louder even than she did, and cracks erupted noisily   
all over its surface.  
  
"The Lasso," Diana gasped, her hands, breasts, and   
one side of her face flat against the fractured marble.   
"Get me my Lasso!"  
  
Darkseid's Omega Force flashed from his eyes, racing   
in a zigzag path to where the Golden Lasso rested on   
a small table along with Wonder Woman's belt, and the   
carefully-folded gold-plated bustier and star-spangled   
briefs. It vanished, and was transported directly to   
Diana's hand.  
  
Fighting an instant against the all-demanding pleasure,   
Diana wrapped an end of the golden line around one of   
her bracelet-covered wrists, and with a snap, threw the   
Lasso to circle around a thick column, and then race   
towards its next companion, and the next, until it had   
encircled all the columns in the enclosure and returned   
to her other hand. Coiling it around her bracelet, she   
held it firmly with both hands and willed the Lasso to   
grow taut. Pressure was instantly relieved from the   
failing wall, distributed safely onto the building's   
supports, all without having to lose her position or   
miss Darkseid's forceful thrusting.  
  
Diana pulled the stretched golden line tauter and   
tauter each second as she grew closer to orgasm in her   
crucified-like position, and soon even the columns   
began to creak menacingly. Finally Darkseid groaned   
and his body tensed, hugging the Amazon tight to him,   
and Diana joined his culmination, gasping in delight   
as the lasso fell limp from her hands.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Barda drove her Mega-Rod's thick cylindrical body   
furiously into her sex, wincing in desperate need for   
release. Suddenly, she saw Darkseid and Diana stop,   
obviously sharing a simultaneous climax, and snarled   
in disappointment at their having finished while she   
still lacked relief.   
  
But Barda froze when she saw the Amazon cheerful move   
over Darkseid's prostrate form, to take his still rigid   
member in her mouth. Instants before performing such   
feat, Diana had looked directly at her, smiling, and   
while sucking vigorously on the massive tool, her blue   
eyes seemed to have a message Barda was actually too   
scared to acknowledge.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Join us, Diana said with her eyes, as she relished   
the taste of her own fluids mixed with Darkseid's   
thick, tangy sperm.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Barda shook her head in refusal, panic filling her   
tall, muscular frame.   
  
She could not. It was Darkseid, Bane of her childhood   
and adolescence, the terror that stalked the nightmares   
of every child raised in Apokolips. She had fled her   
life as a Fury in fear of him, of being forced to be   
his mate, the same prospect that again filled her with   
dread, but also with new-found, desperate confusion.  
  
She loved Scott. Despite lacking superhuman powers,   
he could skillfully play her body like a perfectly   
tuned instrument. But Barda was raised Apokolipsian,   
and she loved hard, savage sex with a monstrously hung   
partner. It was to her delight that Scott not only   
allowed her to frequently indulge in such desires,   
but actually enjoyed watching her do it, live or in   
recordings. Only now, after watching Wonder Woman and   
Darkseid mate, could Barda even start to understand   
just how her husband could appreciate being merely a   
spectator.  
  
Yet she could not have sex with hideous, abominable   
Darkseid. How could she ever return to Scott after   
that awful monster made her come, made her his, like   
she feared he would? Like she knew he would? She   
just could not. No matter how much she ached for it.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Diana smiled as Barda joined her in kissing, licking   
and sucking Darkseid's phallus, helping keep him erect.   
The tall woman threw herself at the job with almost   
desperate, fanatical devotion.  
  
Darkseid tensed, and his eyes shone deep red.   
  
"Barda? BARDA? BARDA WHO SPURNED DARKSEID! BARDA   
WHO FLED APOKOLIPS WITH A POWERLESS RUNT, WITH IZAYA'S   
DAMNED SON! HOW DARE SHE? HOW-?"  
  
Breathing deeply, Barda took most of the massively   
thick, engorged penis into her wide mouth, all the way   
to her throat, something even Diana had found daunting.   
  
Darkseid groaned loudly in response.  
  
Diana smiled. "She can be forgiven, can't she?"  
  
"WOULD NEED TO WORK HARD FOR IT."  
  
"Oh, I think she will."  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Barda leaned forward to kiss Diana with nervous, needy   
passion, her long straight hair falling alongside the   
Amazon's curlier, even longer tresses, in a combined   
curtain of shiny, sable black. Straddling Darkseid's   
face, Diana shifted her hips, encouraging the tyrant   
to suck harder at her labia, while also pushing gently   
on Barda's hips, also in encouragement, until the   
taller woman's sodden sex finally met, and eagerly   
engulfed, the quivering mast of Darkseid's manhood.  
  
Barda's eyes bulged, all her heavily muscled body   
tensed violently, and a shocked exclamation got caught   
voicelessly in her throat. It felt immense inside her,   
as thick, and hard, and painfully delicious as she had   
feared.  
  
Grinding her hips down harder, Diana whispered softly   
in Barda's ear: "And it just gets better from there."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"OH-FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! IT'S SO BIG! SO BIG! SO HUGE!"  
  
"Barda!" Diana muttered, worried, but unable to stop   
smiling, as Barda rode Darkseid with violent abandon,   
buckling and grinding, and bouncing up and down with   
unrestrained fury. Her heavy, pendulous breasts jostled   
wildly about, fighting Diana's attempts to keep them by   
her mouth and teeth.   
  
Even through her ecstasy, Barda remained awed by Diana's   
iron will and fortitude. To continually defy and deny   
Darkseid with such aplomb and arrogance, after she had   
been fucked like this by him. She should hate her for   
being so much stronger, so much prouder, but Barda just   
could not, just like she could not hold back her bliss   
as Darkseid made her his.  
  
"IT'S TOO BIG! TOO BIG! TOO GOOD! FUCK! YES! FUCK!   
FUCK ME! FUCK ME SO HARD!"  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Artemis frowned in her sleep, wondering what the damn   
ruckus was all about.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"OH-FUCK! FUCK! NO! NO! I CAN'T! IT CAN'T! OH, FUCK!   
FORGIVE ME, SCOTT! FORGIVE ME!"  
  
With a hoarse loud yell, Barda climaxed, knowing well   
she could never forgive herself. For fucking damned,   
loathsome Darkseid himself. For fucking Darkseid and   
his hateful enormous cock that she just could not get   
enough of. For loving every hideous, crack-coursed   
inch of its glorious length as it fucked her, as it   
tamed her, as it made her come, come so hard, and in   
front of Diana, too. And for doing it all when and how   
Scott could never watch it.  
  
She knew Scott would never forgive himself for missing   
it all, either.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"Can't one get any sleep here?"  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Diana groaned in appreciation as the thick Mega-Rod   
slid inside her. She had never noticed it had those   
raised, interesting ridges. Barda began pumping it   
in and out with a trembling hands, and the Amazon   
Princess returned the favor by sliding yet another   
finger into the big woman's sex, as she continued to   
lick at its swollen clitoris. Inches above, Darkseid's   
phallus pumped tirelessly into Barda's puckered anus.  
  
Diana remained impressed by such elasticity. She only   
indulged in anal sex rarely, and doing it with such an   
oversized monster seemed unthinkable.   
  
Big Barda, indeed.  
  
"Who's making all that-? Eh-?"  
  
Diana saw Kara standing under the arch that joined   
both rooms. The girl's eyes were big as saucers.  
  
Barda remained oblivious to the interruption, her mind   
lost in the shared pleasures. Losing her hold of the   
Mega-Rod, she began to shudder in her latest orgasm,   
and as her uncontrollable contractions clenched tightly   
around Darkseid's member, he grunted loudly in response   
and filled her anus with his seed.  
  
"Oh," Kara muttered. "She, too?"  
  
"Kara, you should be asleep," Diana said, her voice   
labored, closing one eye as the excess jism overflowing   
from Barda's ass spilled on her face.   
  
"There was all this noise!"  
  
Sliding the dripping Mega-Rod out and sliding as well   
from underneath the dazed Barda, Diana doubted for an   
instant, before finally calling out with a sigh:   
"Oh, what are you standing there for? Come join us."  
  
"But you said-?"   
  
"I know, but..."  
  
Darkseid's eyes glowed towards the nervous, nude girl.   
"Darkseid's Word was given."   
  
"Just this one more time, and no more!"  
  
Kara trembled visibly. "One more time?"  
  
"Yes," the Amazon Princess said, addressing Darkseid.  
"But just here and now. And only together."  
  
Kara's legs almost buckled. "Together?"  
  
Barda echoed weakly: "Together?"   
  
Diana smiled. "Just to show that I'm not jealous."  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Angrily, Artemis pulled a pillow over her head.


	11. THE JOURNEY OF A THOUSAND LAYS STARTS WITH A...

THE JOURNEY OF A THOUSAND LAYS STARTS WITH A...  
  
  
"It could be my fault."  
  
Superman frowned. "Your fault?"   
  
"Yes." Batman showed him a small vial where a faint   
reddish spark glinted. "I scanned her, for ordering   
her new clothes, and found this."  
  
Superman stepped back. "Kryptonite?"  
  
"Red Kryptonite. Trace fragments, hard to dislodge   
or notice. I missed it the first time. Not enough for   
large-scale effects, but maybe enough to muddle her mind."  
  
"Muddle her mind?"  
  
"She must have picked it up when she opened her ship   
and swam out," Batman continued. "It may account for   
her brief... obsession with certain... uncomfortable   
longings. Even some... proximity effects."  
  
Superman looked away. "She is fine, now. We all are.   
Only that matters."  
  
"Or maybe it was just hormones. A teenager, you know."  
  
"Bruce. Drop it."  
  
"As you wish."   
  
Batman put the vial away, and walked besides his friend   
towards the gathering outside.  
  
"But what if her father implanted a deep conditioned   
compulsion as well, to ensure the continuing of-?"  
  
"Bruce!"  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"So what do you think?" Kara asked, spreading her arms   
and spinning about, a few inches off the floor.   
  
Kara wore a red cape and boots with a short blue skirt   
riding very low on her hips, that displayed her white   
thong panties with every gust of wind, and long-sleeved   
blue top that bared most of her abdomen and clinged   
tightly to her chest, the stylized S-symbol displayed   
there calling attention to her perky breasts.  
  
Diana smiled. "You look hot."  
  
Kara smiled back. "Jailbait slut chic hot?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"It's pretty cool here," said the athletic young woman   
with the exposed midriff, and the big, bird-like wings   
that spread behind her, turning to the shorter blonde   
in black leather and curve-hugging fishnet stockings.   
"Nice statues everywhere."  
  
"This is the original girls-who-kick-ass club, Kendra,"   
Black Canary told Hawkgirl, as the two women stood in   
the large central square before the Amazon royal palace,   
where several men and women in brightly-colored dress   
had assembled, representing various associations of the   
best and mightiest defenders of planet Earth.  
  
"Justice League, Justice Society, Titans... everyone is   
here."  
  
"Yes," she agreed, looking about. "Strange."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Starfire's new costume actually shows less skin that   
before. That's a first."  
  
"She must be mourning another husband."  
  
"Karen!" Black Canary frowned at the new arrival.   
"That's cold!  
  
"Who's that redhead?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The bottom-heavy one with no tits."  
  
"Not everyone needs melons on her chest," Kendra   
protested. "Really nice butt, too."  
  
Black Canary craned her neck. "Oh, that's Artemis."  
  
"Artemis?"  
  
"An Amazon. She temped for Diana a while back."  
  
"Really? How could she fill the costume?"  
  
"It's not only about tits!"  
  
"Oh, deal with it, Kendra."  
  
"What's with Artemis?"  
  
"She bumped into me, all really pissed-off-like, all   
muttering on how she hated flowers and how someone was   
really going to pay. Like she really needs to get laid,   
if you ask me."  
  
"Well... Amazons, you know."  
  
"Yeah, amazons."  
  
"Wait, Big Blue is going to speak."  
  
"Who's that next to him?"  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"-And this is my cousin, from Krypton. Kara Zor-El."  
  
Floating forward past Superman, Kara approached the   
assembled heroes, smiling cheerfully, noticing how   
many of them were pretty young and how they had very   
tight clothing and really great bodies.   
  
"She is now, SUPERGIRL," the Man of Steel concluded.  
  
"Jailbait slut chic," Supergirl muttered, very pleased   
as she registered how some of the hottest guys stared   
at her. "Oh, yeah."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"Supergirl? How many Supergirls have there been?"  
  
"As many as Robins?"  
  
"There was Matrix, and then one with wings of fire.   
Or were they the same?"  
  
"And that kid with the black costume."  
  
"Cir-El? Was some kinda of fake, wasn't she?"  
  
"So this one is really the Big Guy's cousin?"  
  
"So they say. Don't ask how."  
  
"She's really young."  
  
"Cousins? Makes you wonder about the whole survival of   
their species and all."  
  
"Come on, Kendra. It's Superman. The man is a boy scout."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Pity, too."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Her costume is kinda slutty."  
  
"Yeah. Jailbait slut chic."  
  
"Yep."   
  
"So what do you think, Karen?"  
  
"Supergirl, eh?" The broad-shouldered, short-haired   
blonde shrugged, and crossed her muscular arms before   
her buxom chest, its impressive cleavage showcased by   
a round opening on her white bodysuit. "Looks kinda   
skinny to me."  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"So you'll learn to fight, then?"  
  
"Yeah. It was that, or boring gymnastics," Kara said   
with a shrug. "Who'd believe Diana can't dance? AT ALL?"  
  
Batman nodded, he was the only one who did not pick up   
a refreshment or mingled. But he needed to tell her.   
"So... good luck," he said, and extended a gloved hand.  
"You will do fine. I'm sure."  
  
She brightened up, and shook his hand. Carefully.  
  
"Thanks!!"   
  
A flash of red and white suddenly landed by the girl,   
and a medium-sized white dog with a red cape began to   
happily lap at her lowered hand, wagging his tail in   
friendly fashion.  
  
"Krypto!" Kara said, and kneeled down to hug the dog.   
"Hi, you silly mutt!"  
  
Batman frowned. "I thought the dog did not like you."  
  
Kara stood up, smiling broadly. "Oh, we worked it out.   
Became friends." A faint blush colored her cheeks.   
"Very good friends."  



	12. EPILOGUES: TEACH AN OLD BROAD NEW TRICKS / SLIPPED DEADLINES AND FAILED OBLIGATIONS

EPILOGUE ONE: TEACH AN OLD BROAD NEW TRICKS  
  
  
In a trendy nightclub in Gotham, the eyes of all single   
men and most married ones lingered on the young blonde   
woman with the killer legs that writhed and rocked on   
the dance floor in perfect synch with the rhythmic music.  
  
"Man, is she hot or what?"  
  
"Volcanic," the other guy at the bar answered.  
  
"Look at those legs! And that butt!"  
  
"Oh, and she can move it, baby."  
  
"Really love the stockings."  
  
"Fishnet stockings. That's style, baby."  
  
"Oh, yeah. There can't be a hotter woman anywhere."  
  
"Excuse me." The tall black-haired woman with the big   
blue eyes inched past them. Moving down past her doll   
face, the obviously unbound large breasts under her   
loose shirt bounced with each of her steps, and her   
long legs in the plain jeans rivaled for attention with   
the firmly packed buttocks.   
  
Both men dropped their drinks, and failed to notice it.  
  
In the dance floor, the blonde dropped to a fast, low   
squat and knee spread that made her very short skirt   
ride up her hips, showing for a fraction of a second   
that no panties accompanied the fishnet stockings, then   
rose to a quick spin and a slow sensuous undulation   
traveling her whole body.   
  
"Oh, yeah! Come on, Ollie, work it!"   
  
"I'm too old for this shit," her older companion with   
the goatee complained.   
  
"You old fart!"  
  
"'My humps'? What the hell is this song about?"  
  
"Excuse me... Dinah?"  
  
"Uh?" The blonde turned to see the tall blue-eyed   
brunette. "Diana? DIANA! HI!"   
  
"Hi. Hi, Oliver."  
  
"Wondie? Strange seeing you here."  
  
"Uh, yes. That's rather it."  
  
"Come to join us? Great!" Dinah Lance exclaimed,   
moving before Diana, rocking her shoulders and hips   
in inviting fashion.  
  
"Ah, that's what I wanted..."  
  
"What? Music's too loud now!"  
  
"Would it bother you to-?"  
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"CAN YOU TEACH ME TO DANCE?"  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE TWO: SLIPPED DEADLINES AND FAILED OBLIGATIONS  
  
  
Granny Goodness stormed out of the meeting all, her   
aides cowering in fright at her expression.  
  
"DAMN HER! DAMN THE BITCH AND HER MEDDLING!"  
  
The aides gathered together, for support, fearing being   
used as scapegoats. "What happened?" one asked.  
  
"Lord Darkseid just cancelled the attacks on Vega and   
the Psions," another replied. "Several other campaigns, too!."  
  
Granny's fury echoed in the corridors.   
  
"DAMNED BE THAT AMAZON SLUT!"  


 

THE END


End file.
